Serpent Flower
by MidnightxDemon
Summary: This is AU story where Thor brother Balder still lives. Jane is adopted by a new family. Takes shortly after the frost giants invaded  midgard and Loki was never found by Odin. A traitor wants something and made a deal with something powerful. Lokane all the way. Joton!Loki Princess!Jane
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**A/N: First time doing a Thor fanfiction. I own nothing but the plot and some side character in this story. This is AU story where Thor brother Balder still lives. Jane is adopted by a new family. Takes shortly after the frost giants invaded Midgard and loki was never found by Odin. Lokane all the way.**

_XXXXXX_

_" Their candles are all out._

_Take thee that too._

_A heavy summons lies like lead upon me._

_And yet I would not sleep." ~ Macbeth, William Shakespeare_

_XXXXXX_

_**Chapter 1: A new life.**_

Chapter 1: A new life.

Odin stood among the remaining ruins of the Midgardian village. His golden hair blew gentle behind him from the cold breeze pushing against his face. His shiny gold and sliver armor glittered from the rays of the sunset as it ended the daylight into the night.

The pure snow white was covered in blood of all three realms that suffered. Human-blood, Jotan-blood, and Asgardian-blood shall stain the snow in this land forever. As a new layer of snow started to fall to cover.

Burning flesh reeked through the air from the decaying corpse of the mighty warriors who have died today along with the victims. The remaining warriors were burning the dead with a viking funeral tradition but on land. It was sad, but it's a better resting place. War was always a problem in life, the innocents always were victims.

Odin sighed in disappointment. Not only this war was tough, but he had a loving family back in Asgard. His wife Frigga and only sons Thor being at the age of 4, and Balder being at the age of 3. He would like to see them one more time, just before he left to finish the 'hopefully' last battle on Jotunheim, and take their Casket of Winters. He gazed over to see his soldiers that started to leave, his royal guards; the Crimson Hawks stayed behind.

"My King," Tyr bowed to Odin. Odin looked at the black hair and brown eyed man in front of him. He was slim, and tall for his age. He was like a brother to Odin, and one of the most skilled warriors in Asgard.

"Yes Tyr, do you have anything to report about the village?" His voice was calm and gentle almost like a whisper.

"Yes my king," Tyr cleared his throat before continuing. "The remaining men have been through the Midgardian village. We found something."

"What did you find Tyr?" The king asked, he noticed then that his soldier look a little sad.

"One of the soldiers found a infant. Ten days old from the looks of it. It's a female, who was hidden in a basement of the temple while the battle rage on. Her parents are unknown, and there is no other village near-by. What would you like us to do with her, my king?" Tyr asked, after summarizing the infant discovery. A girl. What would he do? She's got no family now. When Thor was born, Frigga had secretly hoped for a female. Then she got pregnant with Balder.

Maybe adopting this infant, she'll be happy. Odin smiled at the his plan. It was better, than his other one. Which was leaving her here for the wolves, and Frigga would come down here to take her back to Asgard.

"We'll bring her to Asgard; please bring me the child before we leave." Odin commanded, as he began to stroll towards the Bifrost. He glanced back at the warrior, "we leave in half."

Tyr nodded his head, and began ordering the soldier to pack it up. Odin strolled taking in the village; most of it was laid in rumble. Fur sheets were slashed and covered in ice. It was... sad. He glanced at the sky, to see shades of purple, orange, and pink. It was a beautiful sight to see. Well for Midgard anyways.

"My king, the child you have asked for." A guard said, as he was holding a bundle a fur. Odin step towards the guard in five long steps, and took the bundle of furs. Looking inside, he fell in love with this child. Yes, she was human. But her baby face, was so adorable he couldn't leave her here. His second thought about leaving her was soon forgotten.

He glanced at the guard to dismiss him, as he took the child to the Bifrost site. He smiled down to see the child was still fast asleep. It's little chest lifted and fell at the small breaths of life. A little yawn was like a small sigh. He glanced back to the ruined village. So she can at least say good-bye to her birth place. Holding the child close to his body. He was shot up towards the sky.

Colors of the rainbow, twirled around the bodies. The speed of it, was faster than light itself. After a few minutes, Odin landed hard on the Asgardian Observatory. His cloak warped around him as he glanced at the gatekeeper.

Heimdall, stood tall and proud in his golden armor. He pulled out the sword from the center of the Observatory. The Bifrost closed down, and Heimdall step down from the center.

"I see you brought a new orphan child to raise my king," Heimdall spoke as he gazed out of the Observatory. His skin was dark chocolate color and gentle golden eyes to see everything.

"Yes Heimdall," Odin whispered lightly. He glanced down to see the child didn't even move. She was still asleep, and still breathing. "Do you know if her parents named her? and if so, what is it?"

"Her name is Jane Foster. My king."

"Thanks Heimdall," Odin gently spoke up. He slowly walked down the Bifrost bridge to his horse, mounting on the steed with Jane. "Welcome to your new home, Jane. Welcome to Asgard."

* * *

**17 years later.**

News started like a wild fire, through the nine realms. Seventeen years later, and Odin adopted daughter will be at the age to be married. Jane Foster Odinsdóttir acts like a princess in public and when guest are at the palace. However has been trained by Father's best guards when she's not doing anything. Her weapons of choice is a golden bow, and emerald jeweled daggers.

Her other hobbies is reading, horse-riding, and taking the time to study the stars. Spending every bit of time to have more knowledge on a realms weakness to their language. The sweet Queen Frigga, was impressed with her own knowledge. Unlike her charm but reckless brothers, who travel around the realms and get into trouble. They owe her so many things. One time she managed to sweet talk one of the realm's kings them out of even worse trouble (like their own deaths).

Today was her brother Thor's coronation ceremony, as the maids would have to spend thirty minutes to find her and get her ready. Jane glanced down to the city with her creamy chocolate eyes. Her C-32 breasts, where tightly firm from the corset. The skin has slowly started to tan. She leaned on the balcony of The astronomy room.

It was one of her favorite room's in the palace. High enough to away people interaction's and yet still at the palace. Jane chocolate hair blew in the wind as it hit the tower. Sighing she stare below the city of Asgard. The center square was filled with citizen all over. The door creaked open from inside the tower room.

"There you are Princess Jane, your mother would like to see you." A reviled sigh came from the familiar voice. Jane turned to see a short, brown hair, nerdy face in a pale blue simple dress. The female was one of her best friends Lady Darcy.

"Hey Lady Darcy," Jane acknowledge "I guess it's time for my brother coronation."

"Yes Princess," Lady Darcy bowed her head, her hands folded neat in front of her body.

"Darcy, how many times do I have to tell you just call me Jane." Smiling at her friend who smirked.

"One too many times, Jane."

"Come on, let's see my mother."

The two ladies headed down the long staircase down the tower. From half-way down they could her faint voices. Soon they reached the bottom on the tower stairs. They could hear her mother commanding servants to prepare. Stepping out towards Queen Frigga.

"Mother, you have called for me." Jane said bowing down to her foster-mom. Jane had never mind the fact she was adopted. When she heard children talk behind her back and heard the rumor. She asked both of her parents later that night. She was smart, and never asked that much. Requesting for her to find her own husband and not a arrangement one. Odin agree she'll have two years after her eighteen birthday. She knew suitors all over the nine realms would still try and claim her hand of marriage. Well expect for the Jotans and Midgardians... her own people. Two more weeks until that happens.

"Raise my dóttir, we need to prepare you for your brother's coronation ceremony. I have a dark green dress for you today." The Queen spoke as she led Jane to her chambers.

* * *

The loud sound of cheering was caused by a stupid entrance by crown-prince red cape fluttered behind him. Both brothers had sky blue eyes and golden hair. They took after their father genes. Jane rolled her eyes, as she stood on the right side of her father in the throne room. Beside her was Balder, who was grumbling under his breath. Odin had a disgusted, yet sad look in his eye.

Something was felt off to her, it seem. Her brother Balder was in very deep thought, and Thor was taking the oath of the Kings. Not really paying attention she heard her father pause. Something slipped out of his mouth like a ghostly whisper.

"…Frost Giants."

Murmuring erupted through the great crowd assembled for the coronation. Balder and Jane straightened up with a snap, as though out of a daydream. They both ought to be focused, this was impossible to have frost giants in Asgard. How was it, that they got in? Somebody must of know what today meant. This was only one on a big enough scale to disrupt the crowning of a new king.

Odin reacted exactly as his children had predicted: He raised his staff, and struck its end harshly onto the steps of his throne, commanding the destroyer to act. Gesturing to his two sons, he commanded them to follow as he rushed to the weapons vault to discover the meaning behind this incursion. Jane stood and watched her elder brothers and father leave the room.

Jane felt something else also, something more profound and powerful. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, to think that this was getting so far out of hand. This could become war against Jotonheim! It made Jane feel a shiver down her back. A loud bellow could be heard everywhere in castle. It echoed the empty halls. "... They got this far!"

Jane arrived too late for the feast table. Thor had thrown it over like a petulant child, smashing the feast and wasting the food. Balder, warriors three, and Lady Sif all sat on the couches looking bored.

Next thing she knows, she's with her brothers and their friends on Jotonheim. How did the time fly so badly? Jane hoped her father got the message on time.

The group trudges behind across the frozen wasteland, shielding themselves from the howling wind and cold. Jane looks around them, anxious as they where being watch. Volstagg shivers. Balder waits for something to happen. Thor, invigorated, turns back to his comrades and siblings.

"It feels good, doesn't it? To be together again, adventuring on another world?" Thor cheerful said. Jane groaned sightly.

"Adventuring? Is that what we're doing?" Fandal cheeky replied back to Thor.

"What would you call it?" Thor let the corner of his mouth turn upward.

"I don't know, how about Freezing?" Fandal golden hair poke out of the light green coat.

"Starving" Volstagg complained out to Thor. Food was one of this guys greatest passion.

"Whining" Sif mono-toned to the group. One of first female warrior on Asgard, just to prove a point that females can fight.

"Madness with your plan dear brother." The other prince called, as he gripped his spear a little tighter. The prince worn a dark blue jacket.

"How about a song to lift our spirits?" Thor bellow out, of course he had to be loud. The others groan.

"No, not that! Please don't make us sing again!" Hogun quickly replied, the last warrior three carried a mace-like weapon.

"If I have to listen to Volstagg's singing voice one more time, I'll fall on my own sword!" Fandral complained, as Volstagg gave him a mocking hurt look. Jane smiled at the two warriors.

"If we fail what we came here to do, and somehow restarted the war Thor. Dad is so going to kill us." Jane spoke up the first time since they got here. She was wearing her thick dark green winter coat. Jane hide her daggers so she would look like she got nothing to hide. In her pocket she sketched the house ruins of the frost giants. The marks of which house they came from could be identified by the king. The party reaches to the edge of the city - its ancient structures of jade and ice melting and crumbling, ravaged by warfare long ago. From the looks of it, the city was still being repaired. A temple that is big enough laid, before them, across a central plaza. Further back on a hill, a palace was half destroyed.

"Where are they?" Sif asked, as the group walked towards the temple. Thor leads the others onwards towards the central plaza. Jane reluctantly follows, looking at the house and store designs. It looked amazing.

"Hiding. As cowards always do," Thor said. They don't notice as big shadowy figures move in the shadows of the structures nearby. The party reaches the plaza. They all could sense the Frost Giants in the shadows and crevices, surrounding them now on all sides. The Asgardians reach for the hilts of their weapons all expect for Jane.

A Jotun steps forwards. His arms crossed. "What is your business here, Asgardian?" The Jotun's voice itself sounds like cracking ice.

"I speak only to your King. Not to his foot soldiers." Thor spoke with a demanding tone in his voice.

Jane sighed correcting what her brother means she stepped forward and in front of her brother. She looked at the Jotun, nodded her head as she spoke to the soldier. "What my dear brother means, is that we need to talk to your king about a issue that befall on the early morning of today. We just have a few questions, that is all."

"Then speak." The voice echoed in the plaza. Thor turns towards the source in a balcony of the temple, where Laufey and his sons sits, veiled in shadow, behind a cascading waterfall. The Jotun King is ancient, noble, powerful - too proud to reveal even a hint of the years of suffering he and his people have endured.

"I am Laufey, King of this Realm." Laufey spoke to the group of seven.

"And I am-" Thor started to speak but was cut-off by the king.

"We know who you are, Odinson. Why have you brought the stench of your blood into my world?"

"I demand answers," Thor child-like anger slowly came to show. Laufey stands, sizing up Thor, tries to piece this together. Jane gulped, taking several steps away from the group. Something was wrong here, a little voice had told her to not get involved any more.

"You 'demand?'" The king bellow out laughter and the soldiers followed in suit. Jane saw the princes smirk at the scene. She shocked her head as her brother continued.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor comm-no demanded to the king.

"The house of Odin is full of traitors. Even in Asgard" The king said sadly. Sif and the Warriors Three exchange a puzzled look, disturbed by the Jotun King's words. A traitor in Asgard, that was a new thing. Might explain why the frost giants came in unseen by Heimdall.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies." Thor shouted, rage started to build up.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief. He stole what was ours, and left our world in ruins. We have the right to reclaim the Casket. Yet I didn't send my men to your home to take it. I have tried to remain the peace we have." The king stood out of seat. His shadow figure was still unseen.

"Not when you'd use it to make war against other Realms." Thor stated, raising his hammer to the king.

Laufey laughs, cold, mocking. "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. I see you for what you are, Thor Odinson. Nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery." Thor takes a step towards Laufey. The other Jotuns step in front of Thor, blocking his path. They finally see the Frost Giants now - terrifying, blue-skinned, standing eight feet tall. Balder moves next to his brother and quietly implores him.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you. We are outnumbered," whispering to his brother.

"Know your place, brother..." growled Thor.

"You should listen to his counsel. You know not what your actions would unleash." Laufey steps out of the shadows. "But I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

Thor simmers. Balder speaks up. "We will accept your most gracious offer."

The others look to Thor imploringly. Thor stares Laufey down a beat - then relents. He turns to leave. His comrades breathe a sigh of relief and follow, when a Frost Giant nearby mutters under his breath. "Run back home, little princess."

Thor stops in his tracks. Jane goes white. She knows what's coming.

"Damn."

In one quick move, Thor pulls Mjolnir, swings it, and knocks the Jotun clear across the plaza. The Asgardians reluctantly draw their weapons, gather into a circle around Thor. Jane was pulled into the circle. Still not taking her weapons out, she needed to not kill anybody... yet. Volstagg looks around at the angry Jotuns approaching them.

"Silly hammer! Has a mind of its own!" Volstagg tried laugh it off hastily. Ice forms on the Jotuns' bodies, creating a frozen armor around them, extending off the ends of their arms like swords. One Giant does so directly in front of Fandral.

"I'm hoping that's just decorative." Fandral pointed out, his sword ready to attack just in case. Thor leaves the circle of Asgardians, swings at another Frost Giant. His comrades form another circle around him, separating him from the Jotuns, as he whirls his hammer around once and catches it with a cocky grin. He's enjoying this.

"Next!" Thor called and he smashed his hammer in another Jotun face.

"Thor! Balder! If we live through this, I'm going to kill both of you in Asgard for restarting a fucking war." Jane shouted towards her brothers, knocking out a Jotun with just her bare gloved hands.

"Sure sister, whatever you say..." Balder spoke as he stabbed a Jotun with his spear.

Fandral calls to Volstagg and Hogun. "What move, do you think?"

"I say we use 'The Norn's Revenge"' explained Volstagg, gripping his axe tighter.

"At this close range? I think 'The Alfheim Lunge' is a better move." Fandral smirked, as Jane place a hand on her face.

"Maybe if they were three feet tall! No! How about 'The Randy Valkyrie'?" Volstagg sounded disgusted.

"Shut up!" Yelled Hogun, as Thor takes out yet another Frost Giant out, then all hell breaks loose. The Asgardians and Jotuns begin to battle. A Jotun backs Hogun up against a wall of ice. As the Giant hurls an ice blade fist at him, the grim warrior swings his mace over his head, embedding it into the ice wall, and hoists himself up, dodging the Giant's blow and leaping over him. Hogun takes out a second approaching Frost Giant, spins back, dodges a swing from the first, then pounds the Jotun with his mace. Nearby, Sif expertly stabs one Jotun after another with her double-bladed staff. One knocks her viciously to the ground.

"If you don't treat me like a lady, I won't act like a lady!" She takes out the Jotun.

Jane sighs as she watches the rest of the group fight. Backing away from the battle, an small Jotun, watches her from the temple balcony. His two brothers watched the princess counter-attacking her opponent trying to hurt their own people as little as possible. He glanced at his brothers, who were both older.

Býleistr was the crown-prince, he had horns pretty big. While Helblindi, the middle child has very deep veins of their house ruins. Both brother where stronger and taller than Loki. He was consider the runt of the family but also a good omen. However Loki was more powerful in sorcery. He spent more time study magic than training with axes, spears, and swords. He preferred daggers and knifes, tricks and illusions over fighting battles that's not worth his time.

Staring back at the princess, he sighed. Loki wanted to chat with her about the knowledge her little mind has. The mortal Princess that was adopted by King Odin. How did that happen? They clearly remember the rumors about her. They had also all heard her speak to Gerenal Thrym was very interesting. They now have seen her fight weaponless and still knocking down their soldiers down but not killing them. Loki watched as she hit the pressure points to temporary knock them out. Defending herself from a approaching Giant sees that she's vulnerable and weaponless, swipes at her. But the Jotun's arm misses slightly before her. Seconds later she knocks down the Jotun to a frozen ground. The Giant lays there, confused, as Jane sits down in front of him.

"I am not here to kill anybody, I am using no weapons" Jane whispered to the giant. He looked at her in shocked and nodded his head.

She turns back to the battle. Two Jotuns come at Balder from either side. He lets his spear spin above his head hit the giants. Jane noticed King Laufey nodding to one of his guards - a massive Jotun Brute. The Brute leaps down from the balcony, icing himself up, then punches his giant fist into the ice beneath his feet. It's a long-range attack, causing pillars of ice to explode out in front of Hogun, sending the grim warrior flying back. Across the plaza, Thor easily dispatches some Jotuns.

"Come on! At least make it a challenge for me!" Thor shouted, seeing the Brute coming at him. The huge Jotun lands a tremendous blow, sending Thor back across the ice. Thor rises, grins. "Now that's more like it!"

He throws Mjolnir with all his strength, knocking the Brute head over heels. Thor raises his hand. Mjolnir slows in mid-air, then flies back to his grasp. "Ugly and stupid."

Sif takes out a couple of Frost Giants, but she's knocked to the ground by another. It raises its weapon above her. Hogun sees Sif in danger. He pulls a hidden knife from his sleeve and hurls it at Sif's attacker, hitting him square in the chest. The Jotun falls dead.

"I'm so glad I taught him how to do that!" Sif muttered to herself.

Volstagg grapples with a Frost Giant, getting a couple good hits in. "You may want to put some ice on that!"

The Frost Giant fights back, but Volstagg manages to grip in a headlock just as another comes up on him from behind. Volstagg fends him off, then turns the first one loose.

"You may be taller, but I'm wider!" Volstagg launches his mighty belly at the Jotun and sends him flying. Another Jotun grabs Volstagg, squeezing him tightly and sending him crashing to the ground. "It's not too late for you to surrender."

Volstagg recovers and fights on. The Jotun grabs Volstagg's bare arm. The warrior's skin begins to freeze from the Jotun's grasp, a blackness spreading from it, necrotizing Volstagg's flesh. The warrior shouts in pain. Volstagg head-butts the Frost Giant, shattering the Jotun's ice helmet and dropping him to the ground. Winded, he takes a seat upon one of the fallen Jotun's bodies to catch his breath. As the battle rages around him, he opens a secret compartment at the end of his weapon, takes out a small flask of rum. Volstagg grimaces in pain, sees his blackened skin.

He yells to his comrades "Don't let them grab hold of you!"

He takes a swig, enjoying the brief respite, then rejoins the battle. Volstagg stabs his blade in a Giant's chest, but the sword stops mid ice layer. The Giant delivers a bone-breaking blow to Volstagg's face, and the warrior drops to one knee. Sif sees Volstagg in trouble and rushes towards him. In one quick move, she leaps up and off of Volstagg's back, using her boot to plunge Volstagg's blade deep into the Giant's chest, standing atop him as he falls backwards to the ground. "Thank you, my lady. But I nearly had him!" He muttered while still on his stomach.

"Of course you did" she said smirking. Nearby, a Frost Giant forms a barrage of ice bullets, hurling them at Sif. Sif raises her shield barely in time, as the bullets go pinging and ricocheted off it. She races into the group of Frost Giants who attacked her and takes them out. Jane barely moves as the giant she took down stood near-by her. Bullets pass her as if they were ghosts.

A Frost Giant touches a pool of standing water. It flash freezes at Hogun's feet to the ground. Volstagg notices, hurries over, dispatching Jotuns as he goes.

"Hang on!" Volstagg shouted as he swings his weapon, wildly hacking at the ice around Hogun's legs to free him. Hogun looks down, suddenly worried, as Volstagg's blade cuts deep - and perilously close to hacking into Hogun's legs.

"Watch the legs!" Hogun shouted.

"Right. Sorry." Volstagg chips away at the ice more carefully, finally freeing Hogun's feet. Fandral sword fights with a Frost Giant.

"You really think your icicles are a match for Asgardian steel?" Fandral lunges at the Giant. The Jotun knocks his blade away. "Fair enough."

Fandral moves on him again, but the Giant grabs Fandral's sword and snaps it in half.

"Could we stop just a moment while I get another sword?" Fandral asked cheeky as he continued to fight the Giant with his broken sword. The Jotun then lunges at Fandral, who ducks just in time, grabs hold of the Giant's sword and redirects it, stabbing the Giant through with his own weapon. The Jotun staggers back, then reaches down and swipes at a pool of water, sending up a spray that freezes in mid-air, forming into an ice stalagmite. It impaled Fandral, rendering him helpless. Jane races towards the impaled Fandral, dodging the fight and the falling Frost Giants as she goes. She reaches the nearly unconscious warrior, when other Jotuns approaching towards them. Balder notices and takes action to protect his sister. Volstagg looks across the plaza and sees the impaled Fandral. Jane was helping to take him off and setting him down on the ground. Balder defending the two warriors as Jotun were coming at them.

"That's unfortunate" muttered Volstagg. He hurries to his wounded comrade, the princess and the prince to defend the attacks.

Thor (somehow loses his hammer), still without his hammer, continued to fight his Jotun foes mercilessly. He was a man consumed by blood lust. Balder sees the look on his brother's face - the savage thrill of the heat of battle.

"Thor, we need to leave. Fandral's been marred and needs medical attention." Balder cried as he kept fight. Volstagg grabbed Fandral and Jane ran towards the Bifrost. Jane caught the Jotun youngest prince watching her from the corner of her eye.

A high pitch sound could be heard from the distance. She faintly saw four little black things aimed towards the Royal family here. She took out the two daggers and hit two arrows that vanish into black smoke. The other two were still coming. With quick thinking she used one of Jotun back to help give the high advantage leaping in the air to take down the arrows. She took both the arrows down, as she was grabbing them like a skilled warrior. She started fall towards the ground, a fast sharp pain hit her right leg. Another arrow was shot, aimed for the king. But her leg took the damage. She landed towards her left side hardly on the ground as the left arm tried to protect her face. Breaking the arm in progress, she bit back a scream. She was far away from her comrades and badly wounded. She glanced down the arrows to see it vanish into black smoke. For where she was, she had seen her comrades leave toward the Bifrost. Her voice cracked, as she tried to speak.

"Then go!" Thor shouted.

"There are too many of them!" Called Sif, as Thor kept fighting. The Frost Giants swarm him from all sides now, as he disappears beneath a pile of blue flesh and ice. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave. The Jotuns convulse, drop dead to the ground. Jane was thrown into a building hitting her head hard. A black human-like figure ran next to her side. A male voice could be heard very faint.

"Don't die yet Princess Jane."

"...T-Thor..." utterly escaping her lips before becoming unconscious. She faintly heard commands from the person.

"... Jane... castle... healers... she... saved..."

Blackness forcefully took over her body. There was more pain and pure darkness. Her voice didn't make a sound, as she tried to call for help.

She felt lost for the first time in her life.

* * *

_TBC_

**A/N: #2 For those who have read, or are RE-reading this. I use my cell phone to upload the chapters... which of course doesn't have Auto-correct. I fixed a lot of the miss spelled words and some unfinished sentences I missed. I am not sure if I fixed everything.**

_Hint for Chapter 2:_

_The head healer took the girl from his Princes Arms. Careful not to freeze or burn Princess Jane's body, he laid her down on the bed. Her clothes like before didn't freeze by their touch. She groan sightly as her right arm move towards her neck. She fiddled, the dragonfly necklace Queen Frigga had given her for her first adventure with her brothers at age 6. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Three T's

**A/N: Interesting fact, the title is name after a mask design I drew in Art class. Anyways, not even 24 hours of the first chapter being posted, and people are liking it. I have a goal for this story, and it's not bad. I would like to make this story over 50 reviews before it's finished. That is my goal. So I would like to thank everybody so-far and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**_"I recognize in thieves, _**

**_traitors and murderers, _**

**_in the ruthless and the cunning, _**

**_a deep beauty - a sunken beauty. _**

**_~Jean Genet"_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Savior, The Agreement and The Traitor**

_Previous on Serpent Flower:_

_Jane had never mind the fact she was adopted. When she heard children talk behind her back and heard the rumor. She asked both of her parents later that night. She was smart, and never asked that much. Requesting for her to find her own husband and not a arrangement one. Odin agree she'll have two years after her eighteen birthday. She knew suitors all over the nine realms would still try and claim her hand of marriage. Well expect for the Jotans and Midgardians... her own people. _

_X_

_"The house of Odin is full of traitors. Even in Asgard" The king said sadly. _

_X_

_"Don't die yet Princess Jane."_

_"...T-Thor..." utterly escape her lips before becoming unconscious. She faintly heard commands from the person._

_"... Jane... castle... healers... she... saved..."_

* * *

Loki's typical day was the same old boring routine every day. Get up at the break of dawn to watch the sunrise in the east. Study his limited of books his world had, until breakfast. Usual eating with his family, hardly even speaking. Listening to some of the most _boring_ conversations to very interesting ones.

After that he would then head to training. He trained with his uncle and his men. His uncle found out he was best at knifes and dagger throwing. Ever since he was at the age six, he trained until he became deadly perfect as he hit each target.

His magic had also became powerful as well as deadly. Loki had sighed at his size. For the runt of the family, finding a mate was hard. Loki was smart enough not to get involved with any Jotun women. They just wanted power as well as wealth and never Loki himself. Laufey knew that his life was no picnic. He became the special one in the family.

In the afternoons, he would attend his parents deal the court of Jotonheim. Helping solving problems that need to be solved. With their prize weapon gone from here as a result locked away on Asgard.

Today's felt different as a light the lit up the sky. Somebody came by the Bifrost ...visitors from those thieving, murderous bastards of Asgardians. A group of seven came down for information. His father and brothers went towards the plaza as he tag along. He was curious to what information they seek. His uncle and general was already there as they slipped to their seats. Two females, three warriors, and two princes. One of the female talked after the crown-prince demand to see his father. He heard her _brother_ in her words. So the rumors are true from the dwarfs. Odin had adopted a female child. A mortal child.

Then it started, a battle between the warriors and his people. He could the young princess yell to her brothers. He heard her name from the second princes lips.

Jane.

He smiled as he kept thinking it was a beautiful name. He watched as the battle continued, and the comrades start to leaving towards the Bifrost. He watched her as she glanced at the sky. He followed her gaze to see four small black spots heading towards him and his brothers. His magic started to fail him for the first time. Shit.

He saw Princess Jane take two black-like arrows down with the hidden daggers she had. It shocked him as she leaped into the air to take the next two down. Heading back towards the ground another and possibly the last arrow hit her in her leg. The impact had thrown her off-balance, causing her to fall on her left hand. He saw her bit back a scream. Loki then realized somebody was trying to kill them.

Shit... worse thing is that Jane is still a mortal. An injury like that would kill her by the Bifrost. Shred her to pieces. He remember a long time ago, what his dad told him about it. Meaning she'll have to stay until she's healed. Good to have somebody who can debate with him. He smirked.

Then it happened; the idiotic crown prince of Asgard hit his hammer into the ground. Sending out a Thunder shake. It had thrown the Princess into his favorite book store stone wall. The soldiers were knocked down on their butts. He watch as the asgard prince shot up into the sky and fly away from here and to the Bifrost was.

His father was already heading to the Bifrost with his personal guards. Waiting for the asgardians leave or get captured by the their soldiers. Leaving his brothers and him behind, to head back to the palace.

"Get the healers ready," he said to his brothers as he leap off balcony. He ran towards the mortal asgardian Princess. Guards who stayed behind watch the tiny prince pass by... well for them anyways.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Helblindi, yelled towards Loki across the plaza. Loki didn't answer right away.

"Don't die yet Princess Jane." He muttered as he squatted down in front of her. Her eyes were open dimly.

"...T-Thor..." utterly escape her lips before becoming unconscious. He sighed in relief, as she spoke. She was still breathing. But she thought he was her thick-witted sibling.

He carefully picked her up in his arms. Her head on his left side and legs on his right. Her brown hair had poked out of the winter coat. Drops of blood dripped on his right arm then to the ground. Her broken hand was swollen red and misplaced. He noticed Joton form didn't harm her clothing, by burning them with his touch.

"What I am doing brothers, guards, and our people. Is taking Princess Jane to the healers room. After saving us, the princes, from five black arrows. She became badly wounded from one arrow hitting her leg, breaking her left hand, and being blasted by her moron of a brother." Loki said as he headed to the palace. "Thyrm, tell father about what happened. Quickly as possible uncle."

"Yes Prince Loki" Thyrm oblige as he mounted a gholly*. One of the fastest snow beast. It's fur was comfortable to sit on, but not for a long time. It's size was a little bigger than a Jotun. He race off towards his brother. Loki glanced down, to see her skin turn pale and red. He needed to get her to healers room.

Teleporting into the healers room, he startled the sixteen healers of the current time. The healers all wore a strip of fur across their right shoulders with a silver leaf-pattern fastening pin. Some were in the midst of making beds, others carrying bowls of water or bottles of salve. They all froze and stared at him. None of them made a sound. Their wide, lovely blue and red eyes stared. Only the small stone fountain in the middle of the room—a figure of a boy pouring a pitcher out—made a soft ringing. A healer had step forward, looking at his young prince then to the female in his arms. This healer had an extra fastening on his strip and was in gold.

"Enin, I need you to tend to her. She just save my brother and mine life." His voice started to feel dry.

"Of course my Prince. What's her name?" Enin asked after stepping towards the female. The head healer took the girl from his Princes Arms. Careful not to freeze or burn Princess Jane's body, he laid her down on the closest bed. She moaned as her body made contact. Her clothes like before didn't freeze by their touch.

"Jane... Princess Jane Odinsdóttir of Asgard." The prince replied, a collect gasp echoed in the chamber. The prince looked at everybody. Calmly and slowly he spoke again. "She is different from those savages... she is a orphan of war, adopted by king Odin. Now she save your princes lives, please do the kind thing and tend to her."

The healers rushed around the table. Then, they shuffled crowded around her, sweeping their frost hands over her, feeling her throat and wrists and face. Her skinned never blackened, and she let out a silent screamed when they touched the left hand.

"Broken hand, that will take five months give or take with her body to heal by itself." A healer called out.

"A small bump wound on the back of the head. Possible hit something hard."

"Check the ribcage. We need to take off the jacket to check her for other wounds. On the upper body." Enin said, as the others slowly cut the jacket to pieces. Loki watched the jacket edges turn to the frozen burn, disintegrate the material as it was moved to the bed next to it.

She groan sightly as her right arm move towards her neck. Grabbing something familiar from under the tunic she worn. She fiddled with it, the healers caught a small glimpse of a metal dragonfly necklace. The wings of it, were woven into a pattern of swirls. The center piece had four little diamonds in it.

Loki stared for a second, feeling some power in that necklace. It was the necklace that was protecting her from their touch. Spell by... he doesn't even know. He watched her breast moved up and down, as she was breathe the room scent.

"My prince, we need to remove the clothes to get to the leg wounds." Another healer said, watching his prince nod his head.

"We need to keep her warm as well, I'll go ask mother-queen if we can get our sorcerers to help you guys." The young prince, "oh... Enin, if she wakes up before I get back keep her awake and send a runner to get me. Also don't take that dragonfly off. It's protecting her from our touch."

"Yes, my prince" the head healer said.

Loki step out of the healers room. Holding his head high up, he stride down the icy hallway to find his sire Farbauti-Queen. He turn the corner at the end of the hallway. He could hear his brothers and his mother. He hurried towards the voices. Helblindi was telling her what happen and how his young brother went to the healers with the female. He saw them as they turned the hallway.

His mother smiled at him. Her white royal coat hanged loosely at the end. A dark blue royal grown dragged along the ice floor. She kneel down to his level. Placing a pale blue hand on his shoulder. He looked at the ruins of his mother. Her pale blue eyes stared into her sons eyes.

"Is what your brother say true? You brought the princess of Asgard to our healers." She asked softly, he glanced up at his brothers. Then explain what happened out there and in the healers room. He had ended it to his ask about the sorcerers warming up some fire crystals. His mother smiled, and picked him up. They walked back to where he came from as the healers just closed the leg wound. The left arm was reset and cased into a rock like substances.

* * *

General Thyrum reached his brother just in time. The King hadn't made it to the bifrost yet. Telling the king of what had accord when he left, the king had been shocked that somebody tried to kill his sons. The biggest one was that it was the princess who saved them. The king watched his men surround the bifrost site, where Thor's companions had retreated. He arrived just in time for the Bifrost to open and the Allfather to appear. Laufey did his best to appear calm and King-like, rather than flustered and out of breath. He wanted to go back home to check up his sons.

"Father, let us finish them together!" Thor yelled. Laufey realized that the Princes had no idea that his sister was missing. The Allfather was a different story.

"Where is Jane?" He asked, his face was calm but Laufey knew better, Odin loved his sons, but his daughter was his little girl.

"The dark haired one yes?" He said, feigning nonchalance. "I believe she went for a tumble and was badly injured by your own son. My son watched the entire thing... she save my own sons lives also. Was shoot by an arrow in her leg, not by us. She also has a broken hand. So you must be proud your son injured his sibling badly... that she might die."

Thor jerked then, forehead crinkling in confusion as he realized at last that his sister wasn't with them. Odin had paled under his beard. Laufey walked closer to him, still trying to keep his breath under control.

"What your boy has done here today is an act of war." He said. Odin's eyes snapped on to him from wherever they'd gone at the news of his daughter's almost death.

"Then treat these actions as such, the actions of a boy." He said, his voice sounded strong, but Laufey liked to think he could see the pain under them.

"I will consider it. You have lost a great deal to this folly. Perhaps it will teach your boy... not to be so foolish."

Odin looked over at his son, Thor looked horrified. He had hurt his own sister. The Princess who had saved his sons lives... may die. Laufey couldn't help but rub it in a little.

"If she dies, I'll send her body. Until then...I'll let you know how she fares." He said and turned away, as though Odin was of no importance.

"Please let me see her before she leaves for good." He voice asked softly.

Laufey look over his shoulder, "Asgardians are not welcome here, and you know that Odin."

"Then why is she allowed then?" Balder asked towards the king.

"She is mortal, and saved my sons lives. She has earn my respect. There for she can stay. If the Allfather can chose if she dies by the Bifrost or here where my healers are tending to her. I think he'll choose the second one." The king spoke to the young prince.

"Is there anyway to see her soon?" Odin asked, Laufey grinned a little. Two options came to his mind. Odin wanted to see her so badly, what would he sacrifice to see her again.

"You can give us back the casket or..."

"Or what?"

"She lives with us forever... and became married to my youngest son. You have a week to decided." Laufey said, as he walked off towards the palace. Behind him he heard the sound of the Bifrost opening. He grinned at his plan. He knew the Allfather would never give up the casket or his daughter.

* * *

Odin had turned to Heimdall the second they had arrived back in Asgard.

"How badly is Jane's body?" He asked. Thor stood behind him, looking guilty. Balder wanted to cry for not protecting his little sister, like he promised all those years ago.

Sif and the warriors three walked out of the observatory heading towards the healers. Fandral was still badly injured and need medical attention. Leaving the royals alone.

"Jane is not dead... yet." Heimdall said. "Laufey's family has her in the palace healers wing."

"Is she alright?" Odin asked softly, not daring to put into words the thought that had crossed his mind.

"She is injured." Heimdall softly spoke.

"How badly Heimdall?" Balder asked, his voice sounded like it was going to crack.

"My king and princes... Princess Jane had been shot with a dark-magic arrow in the leg. They were aim at the Jotun Princes, as King Laufey was telling the truth. She also has a broken wrist... her writing hand. She also has a few cracked ribs, a bruised back and a bump on the head." Heimdall gazed away from the royals.

"Father we can't give them the casket." Thor told his father.

"Thor Odinson, you will be _quiet_. You had mess this entire thing up. You will be strip from your title as crown-prince for five years, I also take away your power until you are _worthy_ to use it again." Odin turned to stare at his eldest son. "To go back now is to declare war. We can't give them casket. If Jane... is _going_ to be a betrothed to Laufey's youngest son, then we have no right to remove her. She also pretty bang up. I had made your sister a promise. I... I-I am going to talk with your mother."

"What?! No! Father that is insane! Jane doesn't belong there!" Thor called as his father left towards the palace. He has to choose... he went to his wife to let her know what had happen.

Casket of winter... or breaking a twelve year old promise.

* * *

Deep into the Asgard forest, a black hooded feminine figure waited for the minion to come back. The master had plans within plans within plans. She of course made the deal to get her prince to become her servant. She just need to wait. However Jane would have figured it out and stopped her. She needed to be out of the way. A figure emerged from the darkness.

"Mistress, the arrows where shot at the Jotun Princes and Princess Jane. The Princess had manage to take down the arrows, but was hit in the leg by the last one. I have failed you and the Master, Mistress."

"No you haven't... The Master said it went well." She glanced at the golden city, a small smile form on her lips. "Prepare phase two, Asgard will soon be ours once Odin has fallen into the odin-sleep."

"Shall I inform the master" The servant asked.

"Of course, tell him our betrayer is ready on his command."

"Yes my Mistress."

* * *

_TBC_

**A/N#2: Anybody know who the traitor is yet? Will Odin break his Promise? Loki save Jane and Jane save Loki?**

_***Gholly: A type of animal that is fast (cheetah fast), soft and big.**_

_Sneak Peek for Chapter 3:_

_"Balder, Thor come here please," Queen Frigga called to her sons. They walk towards her and smiled._

_"Yes mother," both of them spoke in a illusion._

_"Boys, I need you to promise me that you will protect your sister forever." Frigga said, to her sons. _

_"We promise mother" Balder said, and Thor nodded his head. _


	3. Chapter 3: Why are you being Kind?

**A/N: Midnight here, with of course another wonderful chapter. Thank you Samanthastar47, LadyReaper1992, Mischief-Science, uzuki-chan, megumisakura for reviewing and all of the Favs + Followers. Warning: there are a lot of flash backs thought-out the story. Some are very important and some are just fun little memories Jane has. So has anybody guess who the traitor is yet? HAHAHA... You'll see soon enough in the next few chapters.  
**

_""This life is what you make it. No matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth._

_But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. _

_Girls will be your friends - they'll act like it anyway. _

_But just remember, some come, some go. _

_The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. _

_Don't let go of them. Also remember, sisters make the best friends in the world. _

_As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. _

_And baby, I hate to say it, most of them - actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart, _

_but you can't give up because if you give up, you'll never find your soulmate. Yo_

_u'll never find that half who makes you whole and that goes for everything. _

_Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. _

_Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will, sweetie? _

_So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, _

_because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about._

_― Marilyn Monroe"  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Why are you being Kind?**

_Previous on Serpent Flower: _

_She groan sightly as her right arm move towards her neck. Grabbing something familiar from under the tunic she worn. She fiddled with it, the healers caught a small glimpse of a metal dragonfly necklace. The wings of it, were woven into a pattern of swirls. The center piece had four little diamonds in it._

_x_

_The Jotun King is ancient, noble, powerful - too proud to reveal even a hint of the years of suffering he and his people have endured._

_x_

_Thor stood behind him, looking guilty. Balder wanted to cry for not protecting his little sister, like he promised all those years ago._

_**...So let's begin.**_

* * *

_"Jane, it's time to wake-up sweetheart." A gentle soft voice woke her up. Jane groaned as she cracked opened her sleepy six-year-old eyes. Standing beside her queen sized bed was her mother. Her pale golden hair cascaded down to the ground. Her dirty blonde hair was wrapped into a bun. Her sky blue eyes gleamed with news to share._

_"Hello mother, what time is it?" She asked as she stretched her arms letting out a long low yawn out._

_"Well if I recall today your brothers and father will be traveling to Nidavellir today. Your father wanted to bring you along for the night." Her mother said with a smile upon her lips._

_"Really mother, father wanted me to come along?" Jane eyes glittered a smile as her mother nodded._

_"Of course my dóttir, your father was thinking of getting you some armor and some new weapons." Frigga smiled "now we need to get ready."_

_"Yes mother," Jane said as she leaped out of bed. She grabbed her boyish clothes leaping behind the golden dressing curtain. Once she was finish, she came out wearing her favorite black pants and green tunic. Her mother moved her towards her hair dresser. It was a dark brown wood, Jane barely used it. She notice a small little golden bag on her left side._

_Frigga sat her on the brown fuzzy stool. Frigga pulled Jane's hair into a neat bun. She grabbed the out of the small bag. Jane caught a small glimpse of a metal dragonfly necklace. The wings of it, were woven into a pattern of swirls. The center piece had four little diamonds in it. Frigga placed it onto her neck, and smiled warmly. Muttering lightly as the necklace tightened to the point it hanged loosely but couldn't be taken off._

_"Sweetheart, I want you to wear this necklace. It will protect you, and help you adapt to any environment. Always keep in your mind that your family loves you."_

_"Yes mother, can we go to father and my dear brothers now." Jane asked sweetly, looking for approval._

_"Of course honey, we shall go together to the Bifrost." Her mother smiled as she took her daughter's hand and lead her out of the room._

_The two women walked in silence, making way to the Bifrost. Jane spotted her brothers playing tag around the crimson knights. Heimdall and her father watch out of amusement as Thor failed to tag Balder. _

_"Balder, Thor come here please," Queen Frigga called to her sons. They ran towards her and smiled._

_"Yes mother," both of them spoke in a illusion._

_"Boys, I need you to promise me that you will protect your sister forever." Frigga said, to her sons._

_"We promise mother" Balder said, and Thor nodded his head but crossed his fingers behind his back._

_"Thor, I want your hands where I can see them. I need you to promise me this Thor." Frigga knelt down to the floor, placing a hand on Thor's shoulder._

_"But mom..." Thor began to protest._

_"No buts Thor. She is your sister, and I need you to help protect her." Frigga explained, smiling to her son._

_"Alright mom, I'll protect her."_

_"Thank you my sons. Listen to your father kids."_

* * *

Jane first thought was she is alive. Her second thought was she's in a lot of pain. Her body ached, and felt like she was beaten by a group of men. Which of course was basically true. Her brother Thor was to blame... he is going to get his ass kick by her.

She didn't quite know if she was still on Jotunheim or back at home. Feeling a cold hand on her right hand. It was human like, and could of been Eirs'. Somebody was with her... but who. The sound of rushing water in the background, felt like she was back in Asgard. She heard faint voices the outside world. She didn't recognized them as they spoke quietly. Drawing out the other voices. She heard a deep voice come from somewhere in the room.

"It's been six days son. We haven't heard anything from Asgard since I told the Allfather what he'll have do to see his daughter again. He still has a day to come around with the casket, or accept his daughter stays here as your mate. That is if anybody comes from Asgard to visit her, or anything new comes from Asgard for her." The voice of the king filled her mind. Six days... Six days she been asleep. In eight days it'll be her birthday.

"I don't know what that old fool will choose brother, but you may get a mate out of the deal."

"Býleistr, I don't want a mate... I want to know why she saved us six days ago. Now if you excuse me, I'll be heading to my chambers." Loki voice harshly whispered. His foot steps started to leave where ever she is.

"Son, at least get some food into you," Laufey called. Letting out a small groan from pain. She ever so slightly moved her head. Detecting two pairs of footsteps, move towards the bed.

"She'll be stirring soon," Býleistr voice quietly whispered to the King. "What do we tell her, that her family has abandon her with us?"

"No my son, we'll tell her family will be seeing her soon." The king said, "did we check what she has, yet?"

"Yes father, her weapons and armor have been stash away by Uncle Thyrm. All expect for that necklace, which Loki told everybody she need it on. On other news, her daggers took a while to find. One of course being on the roof and the other a few children found it. Gave it to a royal soldier, who gave it to Uncle." They didn't noticed as Jane eyes where barely open.

Jane looked at each one as they talked. It was the first time she looked at a Jotun without their armor on. A fur cloth covered them, so they were not revealing anything unwanted. Their skin were a navy sea blue. The same pattern design was all over expect for the left arm, on the one at her left side... which she guess was one of the older prince called Býleistr. His horns were slightly bigger than his father. He had very dark red eyes, while the King had bright red.

"Only two daggers? Why did she only have two?" The king asked, as his son shrugged. Jane decided it was a good time to let them know she was awake.

"Maybe I didn't want to fight and kill anybody. My brother fucked up pretty bad didn't he." Jane spoke to the two royals. Her throat felt like a dry desert. They stop to glance down. The King looked at her, having no emotion in his face. She knew he hated all Asgardians. She was the daughter of his greatest enemy.

Býleistr stepped out of the room, closing the metal door behind. The room was very plain. Covered with stone on the floor and walls. Ice covered the ceiling. A few high-up slim windows added a little light into the room. A quick glance around, Jane noticed it was like a prison cell... a simple fur bed, a table with one chair and a fire pit that was covered with fire crystals. A small waterfall was next to her, gently flowing down.

"Yes he did, but you... you princess Odinsdóttir. You did something that surprised every at the plaza that day. You had saved my sons. Why?" The King asked a fair and simple question. He wave his left pointed finger aimlessly, like somebody forgot something.

She slowly sat up, but silently cried in pain from her back. Moving her legs to dangle of the side of the bed. She glanced down, to she was wearing a plain simple fur dress that would go down to her feet. Her left arm was bandaged and a case on. A sky blue wrapped around the wrist. Her medium hair flowed like a waterfall catching the little light in the had highlighted the different shades of brown. She took a deep breath in and out to think why she saved his sons. She recalled the battle... a traitor. A traitor in Asgard wants to start the war again. She need to ask him about the people who died.

"I'll tell you the truth, King Laufey. I really, really don't know why I saved your sons. Instinct I guess. However, I think somebody is trying to restart the war again." Jane looked at the King, "you have said it yourself that there is a traitor in Asgard."

"I recalled I did say that. But why does your brother tell lies about us being there? We don't have a way to travel." Laufey asked, he grabbed the seat dragging it in front of her. He sat down, and made himself comfortable.

"King Laufey, with all great respect... my brother wasn't lying about Jotun being there. Three of them... we still don't know how. Was in the vault where we have the casket and the Destroyer have been stored. I spent an hour or two sketching the remaining ruins on the bodies. However since you guys took everything, the picture was in the coat I was wearing six days ago."

"Why would you draw something like that?" Laufey asked, staring at her.

"I don't remember. I'm sorry" she barely mumbled, her voice started to crack even more. She expected him to yell. To beat her. To punish her for being his enemy... however he shocked her. He formed a cup like shape, and filled it with water. He brought the cup to her lips, she took the cup from him. She took small sips, to get her throat dry.

"Thank you, for the water" whispering to him, she watched him nod. Minutes passed as a very awkward silence started to form.

"So, princess Jane... I will let to discuss why you're staying here. Simple way to put this is that because of your injures you would not, be able to travel by the Bifrost. For you to fully heal... it will take six month. However, by the last two months of it is when winter comes we head down underground for 120 days. Two months of us already being sealed from the cold winter." He raised his left hand and places it on her right shoulder. Maybe to comfort her in a way.

"Eight months, I'll be here as you prisoner?" Jane let out a shaky breath. She felt her entire world was being ripped apart. No family. No friends. No books. No more funny Darcy. She recalled what the King had said... if anything new comes from Asgard she'll be arranged to be married to his son.

"No, more like a hostage/guest."

"Then why can't anything Asgardian things come into this realm to keep me alive like in clothing if I'm hostage/guest? Yes King Laufey, I heard about you wanting the casket or me to marry your son." Jane said, she felt tears starting to form but she held them back.

"Princess Jane... it's not like that. I have spy's in some of the realms, who told me the promise Odin made to you. The one that he won't arrange a marriage until after you turn twenty. That is only if you don't fall in love. Princess... I am only seeing what your father would do. I would like to untied our kingdoms and realms together. To reestablish peace. However... I won't force you, it's your choice. But, I really do recommend with my youngest son. Nobody here seems to be suited for his tastes." The king said, looking at Jane for her to agree with that knowledge. Jane didn't think about the what if... believe or not, he was right. What if Odin can't for fill his promise. _'Don't trust him Jane, he's lying to you. Don't let them fool you, and pretend to play along until your father tells you what's going on' _she thought to herself.

"I understand a little of what you mean. It's still a little overwhelming for me. New adjustment and all." Jane muttered, as she stomach growled. Jane face grew a dark shade of red.

Laufey let a low friendly chuckle, "come on dinner will be served soon. You get to meet everybody in the court... or at least get familiar with some faces."

The king reached beside the bed handing her a pair of fur slippers. Jane smiled at him politely as she slipped them on her feet. Slightly groaned from the pain she looked at the king. Laufey was standing up from the chair, he offered Jane off the small bed. Taking her out the door as gentle as he can.

"King Laufey, before your winter. Will I be allowed to see my Mother and Brothers before your winter begins. You said Odin can't come back here... but not my family" Jane asked softly.

"I'll think about it," The King sighed. She was right about that. Outside the door four guards stood beside. Two on each side all dressed in armor. Jane took a deep breath as she slowly made her way behind the king. She felt alone here. Afraid. All Jane could do was stare at the floor.

* * *

Balder sat in his sister's room. His golden hair shined as the sunset into the dark night. Six days. Six very long and hard days. He had failed the promise he made to mother all those years ago. Asgard, waited for the news. How princess Jane was alive or dead. How she saved the princes from the evil frost giants? Having them leave without her for their own sake... These were all lies. Told by servants and guards in the palace. Several wanted to declared war to Jotunheim. Others waited until she came back.

He could hear his brother throwing and breaking things in his bedroom. His mother didn't say a word when father delivered the news. He felt... Well he didn't even know. He watched from the room to the balcony to the Bifrost. A light flashed. He saw a guard run towards the kingdom with something in his hand. He sprinted out of Jane's room and down the hallway. He meet Thor on the way, as they both ran into the throne room.

Balder watched as Odin read the letter, his father expression pained him. He didn't know why. The Queen took the letter from her husband. Thor and Balder watched as their mother collapse.

"Mother!" Thor exclaimed as he ran to her side. Balder could see tears start to from the corner of her blue eyes. Frigga started to shake in Thor's arms. Odin... he slumped down on the throne room stairs. Balder glanced down and picked up the fallen letter. Balder read the contacts of the letter out load for his brother own good.

"'_Dear Family Members of the Odin House, _

_I would like to inform you that Princess Jane is alive and well. Her broken wrist and leg have been treated as well as her cracked ribs and head wound. King Laufey has politely ask you not to send anything or anyone within the next month or so. This being of course from the result of a lot of anger Jotuns. We will be having Princess Jane to eat something later at dinner tonight._

_The King right now is currently talking to Princess Jane right now. He is explaining the problem to her, and that her arm will take six months to fully heal. I would like to regent to your family that the last two months of it is when our winter comes. We head down underground for 120 days. Two months of us already being sealed from the cold winter. I hope that you understand that you will not be seeing your daughter or Sister for eight months. If anything happens, I'll make contact with you._

_ Yours truly,_

_~ General Thyrm, Brother of Laufey_"

With another thump on the ground, the sons of Odin glanced in their father's way. The All-father had fallen on the throne room steps and into the Odin-Sleep. The brothers glance at each other and knew who was going to deal with this problem.

* * *

_TBC_

**A/N: So do you guys think Laufey would allow Jane to see her family in the eight month period? I am trying to have Laufey be a good parent to his children including Loki. EIGHT MONTHS! poor Jane... and maybe Odin. **

_Sneak Peak of Chapter 4:_

_Jane felt really weird to sit with the King and his very, very large family. She felt like a outsider that was being welcomed to the family. King Laufey placed her next to his son Loki, who could not speak because he didn't have the words to speak. _


	4. Chapter 4: Feels like home

**A/N: Midnight back with another chapter on Serpent Flower. Wow, there's a lot of reveiws megumisakura, Sweetangelz18, uzuki-chan and Margaritasc thank you. Along with the favs and followers. Very close to 1000 hit on this story. Warning: So I have added Helen of Tory, since Jane is reading it later. I hope you understand that. Greek myths are considered tales in Asgard along with the rest of nine realms.**

_"A dream doen't become reality through magic; _

_it takes sweat, __determination_

_and hard work. -Colin Powell"_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Feels like home.**

Previously on Serpent Flower:

_A Jotun steps forwards. His arms crossed. "What is your business here, Asgardian?" The Jotun's voice itself sounds like cracking ice._

_"I speak only to your King. Not to his foot soldiers." Thor spoke with a demanding tone in his voice._

_X_

_Odin looked over at his son, Thor looked horrified. He had hurt his own sister._

_X_

_"Býleistr, I don't want a mate... I want to know why she saved us six days ago. Now if you excuse me, I'll be heading to my chambers." Loki voice harshly whispered. _

* * *

Thor watched he world being torn apart. He made another mistake. Another grave mistake... this time was him hurting Jane by accident. He could have killed her without knowing. Jane... his little sister that could kick his ass. He felt helpless. He didn't feel ready to become a king. He was a selfless, useless child. Just like his father told him. It just pained him to sit around and wait all day.

If he could go back in time, he would. He would travel back six days ago and stop himself. He would go back to save his sister. Would he ever forgive himself by hurting her? No, he thought.

His sister is now gone for eight months thanks to him. General Thyrm told hos family that much. Thor slowly opened the door to his chambers. Books scattered everywhere, smashed pottery, and glass laid on the ground. His curtains and bed sheets were torn into pieces.

'Jane, I'm so sorry your on the monster planet.'

A part of Thor wanted to follow his fathers orders. Another side of him wanted to head down to Jotunheim and grab Jane. He wasn't the crown prince anymore, however he did lose his hammer until he was worthy to use it again. He felt a lump in his throat as a wetness starts to from the corner of his eyes. He smirked as he remembered that crying was for girls.

A knock on the door, shook Thor back to the real world. He sighed as he walked to the door. Opening it, revealed a black hair women, wearing armor. It was Lady Sif. One of the first women who became a warrior.

"Lady Sif, what do I owe the pleasure?" His voice was weak, barely more than a whisper.

"My prince, the warriors three and I are heading out to the training grounds. Would you like to join us?" Sif asked as she bowed.

"With pleasure Lady Sif," Thor said as he glanced back at his destroyed room. He strolled out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

Jane adjusted her dress, the white cloth rippling around her form as she plucked at it. She was now stood, waiting, in the entrance hall with nothing to do but fidget. Her worried green eyes swept across the hall, keeping a keen watch on the many arches that lined the hall. Jotun guards at every second archway. Waiting on King Laufey to come back from his 'study'. Not knowing what was behind the door. She was cold, hungry, and wanted to go home, but she cannot. It pained her inside that she wouldn't leave this... this hell hole for long eight months. She smirked. If only there was fire here on Jotunheim. That would be a hell hole.

Ice covered the land of the realm. She needed to be a tough shell for them not to get into her pretty little head. The door across the hall creaked open. King Laufey stepped out of his 'study' and closed the doors.

"Sorry about that Princess Jane, just need to check in with Enin, the head healer." He said, as motion her to follow. Step by step Jane followed slowly behind. "We are also placing you next to my son Loki at dinner. Also you're getting a new room, in the same hallway as my sons."

"I feel like you're trying to hint something King Laufey." Jane said with a smirk.

"Maybe I am," he said. "However the royal wings are very well protected,  
Princess Jane."

"With all due respect King Laufey, please just called me Jane."

"It's your title Princ- Jane, a title is giving to somebody higher. It's our hereditary here in Jotunheim as well as most of the realms. Hereditary titles, in a general sense, are titles of nobility, positions or styles that are hereditary and thus tend or are bound to stay in particular families." The King muddle, before stopping at some icy doors. He bent down to Jane level, looking into her eyes. "This even includes adopting children."

"With kind regard King Laufey, even with me being the adopted child. Titles can become over used a lot. That is why I enjoy having people call me by my name without a title in front of it." Jane muttered to him, she watched him nod his head. He understood.

She remembered every little lie and so-called truth in Asgard about the king. Within the last hour she has noticed he is not a cold-heart bastard. He never had guest or he will kill them on site. He actually loved his children and hasn't harmed her to her knowledge. She knew that those stories where just to scared people. To have children be told of such stories of Jotuns as monster and savages, that they will steal young maidens and rape them.

"I think we should head into the dinning room. Remember just eat what you can." He said as he stood up. "I'll show you were to sit, that would be your new spot while you stay here."

Jane brown eyes looked up as she nodded. Watching the metal doors open, she come across what seemed to be Laufey's entire court. Feeling that it was about three hundred pair of eyes glaring at her. With a quick glance around, she estaminted about twenty-seven tables among the room. The tables were push along the outside walls. Tables seated what look like twelve Jotuns around the room. At the far end was a long narrow table that sat eight people from her guess.

The room itself was about as big the throne room in Asgard. The icy walls and pillars (along the edge of the room; reaching the high ceilings) had been with designs. The ground was a polished floor that was meant for dancing. A big dome shape ceiling had little ice stones in the pattern designs. It look like the night stars in Jane's mind. Lastly was a crystal-like chandelier, hanging with pride. Jane eyes let out a little awe.

'A temporary ballroom for Jotuns if need be,' she thought

Jane kept head down as she felt people start to whisper about her. Holding back a gulp, Jane followed the king to her new seating area. The king was right about one thing... she'll be sitting next to the royal family. As they approached the long table, Jane recognized Býleistr and the Jotun who she recalled talking to on the battle field. The so-called foot soldier her brother said. The closer she got the more nervous she became. The king pick her up as he walked around the table. Placing her next to him and where ever his youngest son may be of too.

Jane watched as the princes engaged talking to each other. Laufey kissed the hand of what seemed to be his mate.

"Jane, I'll like to properly introduce you to my mate Fárbauti." Laufey said as his mate smiled.

"Thank you for saving my sons," Fárbauti spoke as she looked at Jane.

"Not a problem Queen Fárbauti, it's nice to actually meet you in person." Jane sweetly spoke, as the queen smirked a little. Her horns were small and she had a dusty pale blue skin. Her lines of the family ran deep and she sky blue eyes. She worn a golden crown, and a snow-white dress.

"My two sons, Býleistr and Helblindi" Laufey waved his hands over to the two princes. Jane glanced at Helblindi to see him wear the same thing as Býleistr. Helblindi had almost looked like Fárbauti, except his eyes were fiery red.

"Pleasure to meet you Princess Jane." Helblindi spoke.

"It's great to see you up about... and alive" Býleistr stated.

"It is once again, nice to meet both of you in person." Jane repeated to the princes.

"And lastly my dear brother as well as general of my armies Thyrm."

"We've already met when you first came here. I believe your brother called me a common foot soldier. However I am glad to see you up and about," Thyrm said.

"Thank you," Jane sweetly said. "Indeed we have met general, as for my brother Thor... he can be...um... stubborn. As well as being ill-temper, demanding and still needs to work on his politics skills."

The front table boomed with laughter. It echoed the dinning room, as others look at the long table. Jane could see smirks form onto their faces. Waiting for the laughter to die down.

"So Jane my youngest son is around the palace. If you do get time to see him, chat with him." Laufey looked at her. She thought she heard disappointment in his voice. King Laufey smiled before facing the hall. With a booming voice, he told everybody to begin dinner. Jane watched as frozen like fruits and some type of meat was set in front of her.

Thanking the servant, she grabbed a frozen red apple, she let it warm up with her hands. She took a long deep bite into the juicy has. Juice dripped down the corner of her mouth.

It.

Was.

Delicious.

Jane briefly wandered how they have frozen fruits on this realm. Where did they get it? Jane didn't think to understand how they made it juicy.

A green light flashed brightly next to her. She glanced over to see the youngest one of the princes. Instead of horns... he hard the blackest like night hair. Lightly traced family lines and a dust blue skin color.

Seconds ticked by to minutes. Minutes to what seemed like hours. Jane felt really weird to sit with the King and his very, very large family. She felt like an outsider that was being welcomed to the family. King Laufey placed her next to his son Loki, who could not speak because he didn't have the words to speak to her. She waited for him to speak, until he got up and left.

Night began to fall, as dinner ended. The Queen took Jane to her new chambers, she'll be living in. She looked at the guards that were posted at the end of the hallway. Queen Fárbauti led her down hallway after hallway. Jane quickly glanced at each doorway briefly as they moved. When the Queen started to slowly down, Jane noticed this hallway had six guards posted.

'The princes hallway' she thought. Each of the Prince's doorway was embedded with gold, silver, moon dust or a few gems. Each door also had a picture designs to suit what Prince the best.

"As you can tell, these are the princes hallway. The guards have been posted out in the halls to keep a eye out for trouble like attacks." The Queen softly spoke. When Fárbauti stop in front of the door, Jane noticed that it was her room. The door design had a night-like picture embedded with silver and moon-dust. Jane let out a small gasp

"There is also a spell on each bedroom door as well as decorating the inside of the room to the persons taste buds. Whether they know it or not." The Queen just smiled, "now Jane go check out your new chambers. But remember that if you need anything just ask and we'll try to get it."

Jane nodded her head as she touch the door. Gently opening it, let out another light gasp.

The room was beautiful. Scratch that... she didn't have the words to speak. It was warm and it felt like home for her. Turning her head around the room from left to right.

In the room, Jane had a sitting area with a fire-place... enchanted fire-place? Maybe. It looked like fire crystals in the pit. The sitting area was made out of what seemed like ice and fur. She could see a large and tall bookshelf that had a ladder reaching to the ceiling. A small balcony with deep blue curtains. The bed was low and huge...that it could fit three to five Jotuns. Another deep blue curtain dangled from the ceiling and around the bed, giving some privacy. Jane noticed that another two doors lead off from the room. Both door where open, as Jane could see a sink in one door and some clothes in the other.

Last was the ceiling that had blown Jane's breath away. It was the Jotuns night sky that looked hand painted. Little icy tear dropped dangled fragile with care. The side tables around the room looked like glass.

"It amazing Queen Fárbauti," Jane looked back to see the Queen already gone.

Sighing, she closed the door. wondered around the room and then to the bookshelf. Glancing at the books, she picked out one of light elves books of 'The tales of Midgard'. Remembering the series from Asgard, she smiled. She read this book every night when she was a little girl. Jane walked towards the fireplace and couch. Opening to one of many stories, Jane started to read. First thing she noticed it was written in All- toungue.

_'Helen of Tory'_

_A long time ago, in the age of heroes, when gods and goddesses still took a close interest in human affairs, a great wedding was planned between a famous warrior called Peleus and a lovely sea nymph whose name was Thetis. All the kings and queens of the day were invited to the wedding feast, as well as all the immortal ones who lived on Mount Olympus – all that is, except for one, for no invitation was sent to Eris, the goddess of strife. Now strife is when people argue, and it was generally thought a bad idea to invite strife to a wedding party, in case she caused the happy couple to quarrel. Eris was extremely annoyed about being overlooked, and as revenge she decided to play a spiteful trick on the wedding guests. Just as the celebrations were at their height, she appeared in the banqueting hall dressed as a serving girl. A silver plate was in her hands, and on it was an apple on which she had written the words, "For the fairest of them all". This she placed on the table where the three loveliest goddesses were sitting; their names were Hera, Athene and Aphrodite. Immediately as they saw the words on the apple, a quarrel broke out between the three goddesses._

_Hera said to the others, "I am the Queen of all the immortal gods, and it follows that I must be far fairer than either of you two, therefore the apple belongs to me"_

_"My dear Hera," said Athene, "You might be Queen, but I am the goddess of wisdom, therefore I know absolutely everything that is worth knowing. You must believe me when I say that you are quite mistaken. Wisdom is beauty, and beauty is wisdom. They are one and the same thing, therefore the apple belongs to me."_

_"Darlings," purred Aphrodite. "It's quite obvious that the apple belongs to me. I possess the power of love because, to put it quite simply, I am so much more beautiful than anybody else."_

_The goddesses carried on arguing continuously for years after the wedding was over – for time means nothing to the immortal ones. The king of all the gods, mighty and thundering Zeus, became quite fed up with listening to their bickering. When, at length, he was at his wits' end, he suggested to the three lovely goddesses that they resolve the question once and for all with a beauty contest. And that is exactly what they did._

_The three goddesses agreed on one thing: that the most handsome and fashionably dressed mortal who walked on the face of the earth was Paris, Prince of Troy; they decided to surprise him. One day when Paris was out hunting on the foothills of Mount Ida, he discovered three lovely goddesses standing beneath a tree. In all his life he had never seen such dazzling beauty. For a moment he stood amazed, then Hermes – the winged messenger of the gods, flew up to Paris and spoke to him as follows:_

_"Hail Paris! Prince of Magnificent Troy. Lord Zeus, the King of all the gods, sends you his greetings. He wishes to bestow upon you a great honour. He asks that you give this apple to the fairest goddess of them all."_

_Paris, who normally had a keen eye for beauty, found it hard to choose. Each goddess was so beautiful. Hera had the most lovely milky white skin ever seen. Athene had the most dazzling, dancing eyes. And Aphrodite had the most charming smile. Which should he pick?_

_At length, seeing that he was at a loss, Hera said to him: "Prince Paris, give the apple to me and I will give you the gift of great power."_

_Athene, not to be outdone by this offer, said, "Prince Paris, give the apple to me and I will give you the gift of great wisdom."_

_But Aphrodite laughed and said, "Paris my dear, don't you listen to those two silly goddesses. What fun would you have with power or wisdom? Give the apple to me and I will give you a gift that is much more to your liking. I shall give you the love of the most beautiful woman on earth."_

_Now Paris no longer found the choice so hard to make. He had long been in love with the most beautiful woman on earth, whose name was Helen. It so happened that Helen was married to King Menelaus, and Paris had thought up until that moment that the possibility of his winning her love was beyond all hope, but now he understood that his chances could be greatly improved – and so Paris gave the apple to Aphrodite. She giggled with delight, but the other two goddesses were furious and flew directly back to Mount Olympus in a great huff, where they complained long and bitterly to Zeus about the unfairness of the competition. Zeus had a dark feeling that there was trouble in store for humankind._

_Paris set sail for the land of Sparta where Menelaus was king and lived with his beautiful Queen Helen. Menelaus welcomed the famous prince into his palace, and while the two sat talking about the affairs of the world, Queen Helen came down from her perfumed room, looking as lovely as a goddess. The maid-servants brought her a seat and covered it with a soft lambswool rug, and she sat before her silver work box, but before she began to embroider, she glanced over at the visiting Prince and questioned her husband:_

_"Shall I guess the name of this Prince who has come to visit us? Let us see if I am right or wrong? I have heard tell of a prince from far-off Troy who is famous the world over for his looks and fashionable style. Is it he, Paris, Prince of Troy who has come to stay with us?"_

_"My dear wife," said Menelaus, "As always, you are quite right. It is indeed, Paris, Prince of Troy who is paying us the honour of his visit." Paris acknowledged Queen Helen with a nod of his head._

_At dinner that night, Helen added a special potion into the wine, so that anyone who drank it would forget all his cares, and be happy for the rest of the evening. They feasted and made merry and while Menelaus was busy laughing and joking with one of his generals, Paris spoke softly to Helen._

_"Most beautiful queen," he said, "I beg you, meet me tonight in the orchard beneath the palace walls and we shall sail away together in my ship, and head directly for Troy the most magnificent city in all the world."_

_And because the goddess of love, Aphrodite, had wished it so, Helen could not help herself, and agreed to his suggestion._

_When King Menelaus awoke in the morning, and he discovered that his guest and his wife had run away together, he flew into a rage, kicking the furniture and punching the walls of his chamber. He swore before all the Gods that that his revenge would be truly terrible. And so he went to see his elder brother, King Agamemnon of Argos, and spoke to him as follows:_  
_"My dear brother; the honour of our family has been besmirched by this foreign peacock, this perfumed playboy, this prancing Prince of Troy. Let us gather together all the Kings of Greece and combine our armies into the greatest force that has ever been seen since the dawn of history, and let us sail to the far off city of Troy, and teach Prince Paris some manners."_

_Although Agamemnon was wise and he knew that it is always a terrible mistake to rush headlong into conflict..._

Jane eyes start to get weary. She let out a long yawn. The fire stones had nice home like warmth. Jane set the book on her stomach as watch the stones glitter. A few minutes later, her body gave into sleep once more.

* * *

After an hour of waiting to talk to Princess Jane. Loki crept into her chambers using one of his many pathways. By the bookself this time of course. As he stood in Jane's chamber, he expect to see movement. He could hear light snoring and breathing echoing around the room. So she was asleep again. Poor mortal. So weak and fragile. Loki glanced at the bed to expect a lump on there. Shocking him a little was that there wasn't a lump on the bed. So were was the Princess, if he could hear snoring.

He quickly followed the sound, to see where in the room was she. he saw her stretched out on the sofa. Her hair was tucked in behind her left ear. Her hands carelessly on top of a book. Loki stepped closer to her. He slowly grabbed the book out of her hands. Marking her place before setting it down on the ice table.

Jane let out a small groan. She shivered a bit. Loki figured she was cold. Loki sighed, he took off Jane's slippers and gently lifted her in his arms. Moving to his touch she was tuck into his body. His eyes widen little. _'What a strange mortal princess'_ he thought.

He noticed that her skin was cold to the touch, even colder than he was. She felt weightless in his arms. Her hair dangled down his left arm. A little smile formed along his face.

He hadn't noticed it until now that she was beautiful when she slept. For now he need to tuck her into bed. He slowly made his way to her bed. Flicking his wrist the bed sheets opened enough for him to lay her down. As gentle as possible he tucked her into the bed. Wave his hand over Jane's body, he summoned a warm healing spell.

He smiled as he turned to leave from the same way he came from.

Just a ghostly whisper was heard that escaped her lips. But he heard it. Jane had said his name.

_'Maybe it was accidentally,'_ he thought.

Or... maybe not.

He wanted to seek the knowledge she has. He headed back into his own chambers and started to plot for tomorrow.

* * *

_Eight year old Jane, couldn't stop giggling as her own brothers walked into the room. Behind them were the enchanted snowmen, Amora and her created. After covering the edges of Balder and Thor's rooms with snowmen. The girls enchanted seven snowman each to follow them both. They haven't seem to realized them yet._

_Their faces were as red as a tomato, arms cross and one of their foots tapping on the marble floor. They were pissed. Jane threw on an innocent look and smiled._

_"Hello brothers, can I help you something?" Jane said sweetly. Her eyes became big._

_"We know you did it sis," Balder smirked._

_"Did what Balder?" Jane asked as if she was confused._

_"We know you put the snowmen in our rooms." Thor said as Jane gave a mocking gasp._

_"Please tell me those snowmen are not snowmen." Balder said, as Jane smiled._

_"A lot of them are illusions brother. They are easy to get rid of by a swipe of a hand." She said, leaving right between them. "By the way, love your new guards. However I think they are out of season."_

_Her brothers looked back to see the snowmen that were following them._

_'Ah, revenge is great' she thought gently._

_XXXX_

_Across the palace, Queen Frigga weaved to see her daughter's future. Her eyes sadden as her daughter future wasn't there. Her eight year old daughter future looked foggy. The fates maybe cruel for her not to see her daughter future life. However, i__t meant something was going to happen and something bad. _They were all pawns in a bigger game.

_A game nobody seems to know._

* * *

_TBC_

**A/N #2: Awwww, Lokane. Alright I designed the rooms so it suits the person personality. Loki is plotting, oh such wonderful plotting. Also... Has any found who this traitor is... It's female... hints in chapter 2 also.**

_Sneak peek for Chapter 5_

_Jane opened the door to see Prince Loki. He smiled at her as he had a plan in his eyes._

_"Prince Loki, can I help you?" Jane asked._

_"Yes you can Princess Jane" Loki said. "In fact..._


	5. Chapter 5: Friends?

**A/N: Midnight here, NO I DIDN'T FORGET YOU LOVELY REVIEWERS, OR FANS… I finished chapter 5: flashback two weeks ago before it got deleted – went on a hulk rampage L- for this reason it is a little different this chapter with the flashbacks. Thank you for those lovely reviews megumisakura, uzuki-chan (I am broke for that $5 bet… sorry), Margaritasc, Sweetangelz18. Those you voted for Armora… my lips are sealed until Chapter 15/25. I am glad you guys are enjoying the plot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Darcy sings.**

_"It's hard to pretend to be friends with someone special  
when every time you look at that person, _

_all you see is everything you want to have. – unknown quote"_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Friends?**

_Previously on Serpent Flower:_

_X_

_Jane turned to see a short, brown hair, nerdy face in a pale blue simple dress. The female was one of her best friends Lady Darcy._

_X_

_He smile as turns to leave from the same way he came. Just a barely ghostly whisper was heard. But he heard it. Jane had said his name._

_'Maybe it was accidentally,' he thought._

_Or... maybe not._

_He wanted to seek the knowledge she has. He headed back into his own chambers and started to plot for tomorrow._

_X_

_"Is there any way to see her soon?" Odin asked, Laufey grinned a little. Two options came to his mind. Odin wanted to see her so badly, what would he sacrifice to see her again._

_"You can give us back the casket or..."_

_"Or what?"_

_"She lives with us forever... and became married to my youngest son. You have a week to decide." Laufey said, as he walked off towards the palace. Behind him he heard the sound of the Bifrost opening. He grinned at his plan. He knew the Allfather would never give up the casket or his daughter._

* * *

**_Jane: age 12.5_**

_"Hey Darcy, could you sing me that song I heard you hum the other day?" Jane asked Darcy nicely. Darcy has been her one of best friends and one of the youngest maids in the palace. Her family died in the country side. Jane found her on the way back to the palace. She was older than Darcy is a year and a half. Unlike Amora who is out working on improving her powers. Darcy loved to learn along with Jane, studying the stars, culture, and working on new theories about new life. _

_They sat near the sea, under a blossom as her brother and their friends playing tag. Her pet hellhound Oreo –Midgard knows why it was a great idea for having a hellhound puppy around kids- chased one kid to the next. **At least it's tamed,** she thought. Guards stood their distance cutting off a section for the kids to play about. The Queen and King walked down the long beach. The smell of salt made Jane smile, as Darcy let out a small giggle._

_"Of course Janey," Darcy said as she open her mouth and softly sang._

_"Well, I'd stay with you tonight, my love  
I'd stay the whole night long  
But boys singin' those old sad songs  
And I must sing along_

Well, I hear the snare drum's slow sad march  
And I hear those fiddles cry  
And I must go to them, my dear  
Or else, I'd stay the night"

_"Where did you read that?' Jane asked Darcy, which she replied… "The library" _

* * *

Jane felt tried in warm and comfortable large bed. Fur white sheets covered the bed. Rubbing her sleepy eyes with her right forearm; she let out a long low yawn as she stretched her arms over her head. Toes pointed as far as she can get them under the blanket. She had thought she fell asleep on the couch. Wondering how on Asgard she got to the bed.

Quickly glancing around the room, she noticed the fire was still on. _'Must be the fire stones'_ she thought. Her book that she was reading, laid neatly next to the bed on a small table. She was still in the gown from yesterday. She should get change soon, into a new outfit no less. Something more man-like clothing, after hating to where a dresses almost every day in Asgard.

She figured it was about dawn. Since the only light was from the fire place. Sighing like it wasn't a choice she left her place on the bed and went to the closet for a house-coat. Warping it around and slipping slippers. Jane walked across the room. Wincing at every step she took; her right thigh pained from the healed wound.

Her hair bounced around loosely on her back. She moves her hand to the handle, opening the outside crystal-like door to the balcony. Jane noticed it connected to prince Loki's area by a door to his side of the deck.

On her other side had a small stone L shape bench for her frame of body. Closing the door partly; she set down the blanket on the seat. Lowering herself she warped the blanket around her frame.

Her right hand rubbed her cast arm. Jane watches the sky light up. Shades of pink, purple and dark blue hit the incoming snow clouds. Humming a forgotten tune she smiled. Pure breed Snow Hawks few above her with their wing span of five feet. On each leg held a little golden scroll.

"Oh wow, I didn't know there were other animals here." Jane muttered out loud, not even noticing the balcony gate opening.

"I see you woke up with the ice hawks Princess Jane," a cold tried like voice spoke up. "Then again not many wake up this early unless you're the guards or me."

Jane flinches a little, thinking she was alone. Apparently not, since the prince was at the door in between their rooms.

"It's a force of habit for me, Prince Loki." Jane said, moving her legs back. "You don't need to stand, come a join me."

Smiling lightly the prince nodded, before sitting at the end of her feet and corner. Jane noticed he was wearing black pants and a green tunic. His hair was slicked back, to make him look like a rebel.

He let out a slow friendly chuckle - "So Princess Jane, you wake up to the hawks."

She let out a small giggle, "Interesting, that saying is so similar in Asgard. However we say _'you wake up with Odin's ravens.' _This of course is somewhat true to that phase."

Loki cracked a smile, "I have heard rumors about that. While we have been using trained hawks to send messages around the realm and back to the palace. The All father uses his raven as spies. Is that true?"

"Yes Prince Lok-"

"Just Loki, please."

"Yes, Loki that is true."

He let a small smile out as she said his name. 'A good start to more knowledge' he thought. The two continue to watch the morning begin. Jane shuffled around and over to lean on Loki for a bit. She didn't mean too, however she felt a little safer then she was before. Maybe it was the fact that she was tried, or he was more human like than everybody else. She didn't know why.

Loki on the other hand eyes widen a little. He felt his knees weaken and his breathing stop slightly. He wrapped left arm on her stomach. She let out a small yawn and shivered from a cold breeze. _'Using me as a pillow... How... Cute for a mortal, a mortal who spoke his name last night' _he thought silently.

He study her movements as he did when she was asleep in the medical room. She looked healthier than before, her skin has color. She was wearing the exact house-coat he wore when he was young. - A dark green and golden pattern he recalled was his favorite. His mother must of place it into her closet. - Warped around her body was a cream thick blanket.

"So Princess Ja-"

"Just Jane will be finding" she muttered quickly.

He felt a smile form again. _Wait he's smiling more than he has over the course of the month._ "Alright then, Jane... my father's probably asked you this; however I'm very curious to ask you."

Jane moved her head up a little looking into his face. Soft gently voice came from her lips - "What would you like to know?"

Moving his left hand up to trace the outline of her face, his dark red eyes dazzled in her chocolate eyes. Calmly as the snow he took a deep long breath and whispered like she was prey. "I wanted to know; why you saved a monster like my brothers and I?"

"Nobody is a monster unless they do monstrous things. While I told your father, I am telling you the exact same thing. I really, really don't know why I saved your brothers and you. Instinct I guess, for me saving mine a lot of the time being. However, I think somebody is trying to restart the war again." - Jane looked up at the sky before turning back to Loki.-"Your father had said it himself that there is a traitor in Asgard."

"Thank you for saving us. My powers seemed to fail back then."

"All in a days' worth," she smirked at her comment as Loki rolled his eyes. "Do you know who brought me to the healing center?"

"I did... it was the least that I can do." His voice was like a ghostly whisper. His left arm dropped again around her stomach.

"Thanks" she said as her right hand moved to the necklace. It kept down her nerves.

"Who gave you that necklace?" Loki asked as he felt that breakfast will be starting to cook with the next couple minutes or so. That will mean it'll be ready in an hour... and his family up about.

He watch her eyes move out from reality. "Queen Frigga gave it to me, when I left Asgard for the first time. I was six at that time. She made me swear to keep it on. Saying it will protect me, and help me adapt to any environment." Jane recalled the memory as it was yesterday.

"Well... I guess it's doing its job then" he cheekily replied. "Breakfast will be in about half an hour... why don't you freshen up. I believe there are some dresses in the closet. There will be the likely of two servants that will come in and brush you down for cleaning. They will be females for that. If you need to ask about something please let me know now."

"Two questions" she said as sat up.

"Only two?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, only two for now. One, if I'm outside the palace... can I wear boy clothes instead of dresses? And the second one is... what is brushing?"

"For the first one yes you can, just ask my mother. The second one is cleaning you down with big brushes... don't they have that in Asgard?" Loki asked with a thought of her wearing his armor came to mind. Dang, he could see it fit in all the right palaces on her mortal body.

"No," she said. Loki stared at her, he knew the Asgard was dirty but he didn't think they were that bad.

"How do the Asgard keep clean?" He blurted, unable to keep the incredulous tone out of his voice. Jane glanced up at the sound. She looked a little startled, but not in a fearful way.

"We, uh, bathe. In water, uh, with scented oils and cloths to wipe away the dirt." She said as sweetly as possible

"You immerse yourself in water?"

"Yes?"

"And this is pleasant?"

"Yes?"

Loki stared at Jane with an unmistakable look of disbelief. They take baths... that's different. While here, their bathrooms have a toilet and a sink. The towels on the other hand are for being wet from a storm or _personal stuff_.

"That... is very different" muttering to himself. He felt weight on left side lift off. He glanced at Jane as she smiled down at him.

"Every place is different" she whispered lightly. He watched her head into her temporary chambers. She stopped at the doorway, turning around. She glanced at him, "see you at breakfast... Loki."

"See you at breakfast Jane."

* * *

Loki was right about the brushing, it was soft and it tickled a little bit. Jane opened the doors to see two female Jotuns. They set out to do their jobs like normal servants. One of them picked out an outfit from the closet, while the other ask politely to have Jane remove the clothes she had on. Jane nodded her head. Once everything was finished, Jane made small talk.

"So... what are your names?" She asked nicely.

Both females looked at each other looked at each other. Jane noticed both had a dark blue skin color, and a deep color of red for their eyes. House lines seemed different, much like a lower class.

"My name is Dillette and my sister is Marette. We are twins, princess." Dillette spoke, while both were bowing with their fist over their hearts.

"It's nice to meet you both, will you be tending with me for my time." Jane asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes princess, we will be helping you in the mornings or night" Marette spoke. A light knock on the door, made the girls nervous.

"I'll get it; you do whatever needs to be down." Jane whispered, the twins smiled and carried on working. Jane made her way towards the door.

Jane opened the door to see Prince Loki. He smiled at her as he had a plan in his eyes.

"Prince Loki, can I help you?" Jane asked.

"Yes you can Princess Jane" Loki said. "In fact I was wondering if I can escort you to the dining area for the royals."

"Sure," Jane said quietly, as she closed the door behind her. Loki led her farther away from her new chambers. Loki led her down hallways and up some steps. Stopping in front of a small door; Jane took a deep breath being prepare for the long day a head.

* * *

Jane sat back outside on balcony after breakfast. She recalled the breakfast chat with King Laufey and the princes.

_"King Laufey, if I may so ask. Is there any rules that I have to follow while I am staying here?" She asked nicely as she could. She knew all kingdoms had rules to follow. She'll be better than her bothers in learning another realms culture._

_"Of course there is Jane. I have four rules my sons have.  
1. Don't leave the palace unattended with guards.  
2. Don't go into rooms that are forbidden, unless escorted there.  
3. Don't burn or blow-up any houses or buildings.  
4. Don't kill anybody unless for some reason that person is harming you or you are about to die yourself." King Laufey said, as his sons groaned._

_"Either that, nothing else I need to know" Jane asked._

_"We will cross that path when we cross it." Laufey said as he continued to eat. Jane let a small smile out, eating in peace for the rest of the time.  
_  
Now Jane was bored, with nothing to do. Her birthday is in seven more days. Seven! Eighteen... how did the time fly by that fast, she'll never know. At least there will not be thousands of suitors asking for her to dance.

However she was bored as hell. Everybody was busy last time she checked. The king and the General were tending business to the realm with paper work. The Queen was supervising maids and the kitchens. The elder princes were training for the rest of the morning. As for Loki, he was with the scholars in the library.

She felt a little more comfortable wearing Prince Loki's tunic. He basically wore consist of a green tunic with his golden symbol in the upper chest, black gloves, black trousers and black boots. Jane felt better in these clothes. They of course were similar to her own gear. Swap out the gold to silver, and tighten it a bit. Then she was feeling like this was her usual armor.

"Well don't look fine in my clothes. Maybe a little loose, but it suits you." A teasing voice softly, came from behind her. She jumped a little out of her spot. Turning her head, she saw Prince Loki smirk. He was floating in mid-air, a few hundred inches from the ground.

"H-how are you fl-"

"Flying? Magic of course, my lady." He chuckled as he gracefully moved to the edge of the balcony. Jane had seen a few people flew in Asgard. Her brother flew with - what her friend Darcy would say- mew mew. Then there was the Pegasus's that flew around. High mages could fly about eight to twenty inches of the ground.

"So may I ask why your here... or should I not know?" Jane asked.

"You rather will have to wait and see." He said with a bullshit grin on his face, "I was wondering if you would like to see a small village near-by this afternoon with me? I want to show you something you may think is wonderful."

"I love too," Jane sweetly said.

"Excellent!" He declared as he reach forward, planting a soft-like kiss of her perfect hand. "I'll see you soon."

Like that... he was gone.

* * *

Lunch came and pass, Loki took Jane to travel towards the village. He took a small group of twenty guards. Jane rode a gholly with him behind her. About 100 km eastward north from the palace on the trail the led to the village, Loki pointed out amazing events in their history. Within the next hour or so, the group stopped. Just on the outskirts of the Village. It looked small and cozy, to Jane. It was on a mountain over looking over a landscape. It wasn't any landscape.

Jane gasped as she recognized the battle field of Surtur. A time where Odin and Laufey fought together to defeat the fire demon and protected the nine realms; the same demon who tried to burn down and kill thousands of innocent lives.

Loki cleared his throat as he moved his arm around Jane's body. "This landscape is where I want to first show you. It's the battle field where sur-"

"Surtur took his last stand. King Laufey and the All-father saved Jotunhiem that day."

"Do you know the story?" Loki asked, and Jane smile up at him.

"Of course, father always told my brothers and I, his way of course. Everybody tells it differently." Mumbling to him, she glanced back at the battle field.

"Tell me the All-fathers story, if it's close to Laufey-King's story." He whispered in her ear. He leans to the left side of her neck and moving her hair onto her right side. Jane felt a little red in the cheeks. "If not, I'll tell you the story, how I was taught."

"Of course I can tell you, the All-father's version." Jane said before clearing her throat. "In the mist of the battle, Surtur had attack Jotunhiem for more land for his people. King Laufey and the two armies where sheltering people near-by. While Odin took alone Surtur" Jane said while pointing to a mountain close by.

"Surtur stood on top of the mountain billowing in fire. He held his sword ready. Odin's spear Gungnir was the only weapon to rival the sword. Odin held up his spear as his six-legged horse reared. Surtur raised his sword and brought it down. The energy from the swipe destroyed the mountain Odin stood on. Odin leapt down in time and raced across the plain."

Jane and Loki look out over to the destroyed mountain, still with the mark of Surtur's sword.

Jane goes on with the tale, "Odin knew he had to tire Surtur before defeating him. Odin readied his spear as the horse dodged one of Surtur's slashes. Surtur turned to see Odin riding down a mountain towards him. Thor explains that Surtur needed grew tired and needed both hands to lift the sword, leaving his chest open to attack.

Surtur saw Odin flying behind him. He raised his massive sword with both hands. Odin turned and raced towards the fire demon. Odin threw his sword hitting Surtur in the middle of his chest. Surtur was blasted back and his sword flew into a far mountain. Nobody has seen it and nobody has found it since. Father told it stay hidden to protect lives of other. However he did tell me, that King Laufey and he had reshaped the mountain to hide the sword."

Jane felt Loki smile a little. "That sounds about right. I like your version of it. Come on, let's see some more things."

* * *

By the time Jane looked around the village and talked to some locals. She felt tried, with the day.

Loki had sent a massager a head this morning to let the village know that there was a Midgardian coming to visit. The children asked for stories and what her life is like. She told them, that she was born a mortal and adopted by the All-father. Her oldest brother being a thick-headed idiot and her saving his ass. Her younger brother is little better. Then how her own brothers somehow ruin and not ruin her eighteen birthday party.

"How come?" One of the children asked.

To which she replied, "to many suitors would ask may hand in marriage. However my brothers ruin it, since I won't spend it with family."

"When is it?" A female closet to her asked.

"One week from now," she replied softly.

From the distance, Loki watched Jane chat with the children. They asked all different questions about her. When her birthday came up, he was a little shocked. A week. One week from today she'll be eighteen.

Fast scattered footsteps sounded up from behind him. A soldier from the group bowed down placing his hand over his heart.

"My prince, a royal hawk came by with a message. King Laufey summons you and the Princess of Asgard back to the palace... you have visitors for... her."

"We'll be on our way, tell the men to start packing up." He said watching Jane tell them a prank she did on her brothers. Snowman's revenge 2.0 and how her brother Thor slept with a blanket to the age of ten.

Loki smiled a little, "Jane we need to head back soon."

"No don't go." One of children cried out.

"We'll come soon, okay kids" Loki stated as Jane move out of the circle of kids and towards him. Loki lead Jane back to the gholly and set off back towards to palace. He could see the Bifrost light up the sky. Jane gasped a little. Who was here? Did they get permission? Has the traitor been found? Or did the All-father fall into the Odin sleep and her brother's rule? What was going on in Asgard?

_Please let it please be some good news and not bad_, Jane thought.

* * *

**A/N #2: So… I really don't know what to say... How many people think the All-Father would of chosen which out of the two choices...**** number 1 (casket) … or number 2 (marriage) or none of the above? Got to admit, Surtur was interesting to read. I watched the Thor: the tales of Asgard, and did some research for more information. (Not a lot I could find. )**

_Sneek peek for chapter 6:_

_As Loki and Jane entered the throne room from the side door, Jane let out a small ghostly gasp. In the center of the icy throne, stood two royal guards being escorts for the one female from Asgard. Jane recognized her being short, brown hair that poked out from underneath a pale blue cloak with an ambassador symbol necklace. The female's lovely nerdy face smiled at the royal family. This was no other than her almost sister…_


	6. Chapter 6: Problems with a peace treaty

**A/N: Midnight here, with of course another wonderful chapter. before you asked, yes I have seen some common mistakes and I promise to go back a fix them... when I can get time. Thank you so much for those wonderful reviews from... megumisakura, uzuki-chan, usernameunavailable07, pirateeyes, AmeliaJade326, I lokane (who reviewed 3x (it's a good thing)), Mischief-Science, Kon13 (who reviewed 5x (it's a good thing)), and lastly Linda.**

**So we got a lot of twists and well... you have to read it.**

**In other news... remember my little goal in chapter 2. 'I would like to make this story over 50 reviews by the end of it'... Yeah, it's at 30/50... 30 (divide) 50 = 0.6x100= 60%... Wow... I'm doing math in a fanfiction... On To thee story.**

**Disclaimer... ****ing plans is called a Hand- ****ing plan. Mix into Jotuns ****ing, Asgardian ****ing- with the lack of info of the last bit of the plot- I need help... So I had a friend help me... I don't know WHERE she got it, or how...**

**_Right_ side tracking you guys... ^^; now read the story.**

_"There is never a time or place for true love,_

_It happens accidentally,_

_In a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment. - unknown"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: A peace treaty with a slight problem.**

_Previously on Serpent Flower:_

_X_

_Loki lead Jane back to the gholly and set off back towards to palace. He could see the Bifrost light up the sky. Jane gasped a little. Who was here? Did they get permission? Has the traitor been found? Or did the All-father fall into the Odin sleep and her brother's rule? What was going on in Asgard?_

_X_

_Queen Frigga weaved to see her daughter's future. Her eyes sadden as her daughter future wasn't there. Her eight year old daughter future looked foggy. The fates maybe cruel for her not to see her daughter future life._

_X_

_She felt her entire world was being ripped apart. No family. No friends. No books. No more funny Darcy. She recalled what the King had said... if anything new comes from Asgard she'll be arranged to be married to his son._

* * *

Prince Loki held onto Jane's thin stomach with one hand, while riding fast towards the palace. His hand clutched tightly on the gholly white fur. His breathing increased ever so sightly, as he entered the city of ice (Jane had dubbed it until she remembered the real name of the city). The Guards with them, where five minutes behind him catching up, as Loki controlled the gholly to a full stop. He gracefully sided off the beast landing harshly on his feet. He turned around to help Jane off by catching her.

Servants collected the gholly as Jane watched her escort group just come into the city. She glanced over towards Loki who was finishing talking to one of the guards. Nodding his head he glanced back at her. In five long steps he was next to her holding out his left arm out. She hook right arm underneath his waiting for him to lead her back into his home.

Leading her up the stairs, and towards the throne room. Jane caught a glance to a black as night, furry animal on the top of the steps. City children watched in awe from a distance, waiting to see what will happen. Royal guards stayed close to watch the beast, as it was sound asleep.

Jane smiled, blowing a small whistle from her sweet lips. The animal's head poke out of ball, and barked happily towards Jane and Loki. Jane giggled a bit, as everybody flinched. The animal ran up to her, giving her a nice sloppy lick. Dripping the loaned armor, her cast with drool. Loki felt his heart beat a tad faster. Almost forming an ice dagger in his hand, he heard Jane laugh lightly, as almost as she knew the animal.

"Hello Oreo, it's great to see you to boy. Now how is my baby? You good boy" Jane laughed heartily at the animal barking happily at her. Loki went pale as the creature lick Jane. He watched her rub, her good hand onto its fur, softly commanding it. "Sit Oreo, and stay."

She turn to face him, nodding her head. He muttered a quick spell to clean off the drool on her, before he offered his arm again. Once again she took it and they walked towards into the palace together as the anim-Oreo whimpered slightly.

As Loki and Jane entered the throne room from the side door, Jane let out a small ghostly gasp. In the center of the icy throne room, stood two royal guards being escorts for the one female from Asgard. Jane recognized her being short, brown hair that poked out from underneath a pale blue cloak with an ambassador symbol necklace. The female's lovely nerdy face smiled at the royal family. This was no other than her almost sister Darcy.

The King and her seemed to be deep progress of discussing a peace treaty. She didn't know what was going on in her fathers mind now.

"So it's settled now, tell the All-Father I agree to his terms." Laufey voice boomed the entire throne room, Jane saw him glanced at her for second. A small smile formed on his face, "Ah, Jane and my son. I see that your back from your day-trip, how was it?"

"Amazing father, the village children would like to see Princess Jane again." Loki gladly spoke to his father bowing down. Jane noticed him faintly glow light blue around his body. His voice almost sounded cheerful. The royal family noticed this as well, and a small glitter of gleam held in their eyes.

"I told one to many stories about pranks I pulled on my brothers. A Little revenge after what has happened... best to ruin their own reputation now." Jane joked in a little as the princes tried not to laugh.

"Well I am glad that you had fun, now I have something important to tell you two." Laufey let in a deep long inhale, as he looked at Darcy, to Jane and then his son.

"Princess Jane, I think you knew about the high court of Asgard."

"Yes King Laufey" Jane barely spoke. Oh, how she hated that court? A bunch of wanna be idiots as well as them hating her. Apparently she's too smart for a Midguardian, and these guys just despised her species. If father went to the Odin-Sleep, he would give the court to rule on high agreements (peace-treates, weapon shock and almost anything else referring to the public.) That would mean her brothers got banished from the throne room.

"Apparently the court thought it would be best to come to a-arrangement with you being here. Since the court feels that we may use the casket to take over another realm. They want to combined both deals I made to the All-Father." King Laufey voice was full of sorrow as he contuned to tell Jane about the peace-treaty.

Her head started to spin as she continued to listen.

Marriage.

She glanced at Loki, to see him as well was stuck deep in his thoughts. She started to realized that this may help peace though the nine realms. Just like her father would have wanted a long time ago. She could learn to love Loki at a point in the near future, he was quite hot for a Jotun.

"-sgardian healers would like to see if they can speed up the process on Princess Jane wounds. Her mother would also like to visit her someday next week, if you would allow it." Darcy spoke to the King with cation for the request.

"Healers will come a day before the wedding. I would consider Queen Frigga, a terrible mother if she weren't concerned for her daughter safety. So I recommend that she'll with two maids and three guards, come on the day of the marriage. They must not be Prince Thor's friends." The King grumbled at the last bit.

"And when will be the wedding King Laufey?" Darcy asked; King Laufey glace over to his mate, and then towards his brother.

Seconds passed to minutes, until Laufey stood. Clearing his throat, he stood up from his throne. He walked down the blue icy steps, once he became leveled he looked at Darcy to Jane and Loki. "A fort-night."

"I'll inform Queen Frigga right away," Darcy said as she curtsy to the King.

Two weeks a living hell hole.

"Guards please escort Lady Jane back to her room. We have wedding plans to do." King Laufey said taking leave with Queen Farbauti.

A large happy black fuzz ball barked as it bounded into the throne room. King Laufey glanced back to see it give Jane another sloppy lick. Her hair stuck up on the left side and his son's armor all wet.

Jane look up at him, gave him a sleepily grin. "He's my pet hell hound, can he stay?"

"Only until the wedding" he said walking out of the room.

* * *

_13 days to the wedding... 6 more days until her birthday._

The following morning, Jane was forced into wearing multiple wedding dresses. The main colors they choose were white or green. It felt weird, as without her mother there. When designers left the chambers, Jane went to read again next to Oreo.

Her personal servants later found her sleeping next to her pet.

She spent most meals eating privately on the shared balcony with Prince Loki. Spending time to get to know each other. She noticed his ruins on his skin glowed a little brighter as she was near by him. She read some where... god knows how... it was Jotuns finding their mates.

* * *

_10 days to the wedding... 3 more days until her birthday._

Jane chatted to her maids. She hasn't left her chambers for three days. Apparently neither has Loki, for a tradition they must follow. Being confined in two rooms with a friendly hell hound, wasn't the best places.

Today she was learning about their customs of weddings. Dillette was teaching her on how to act at the ceremony. There is four main parts to the Jotun wedding.

_**1) One the stash ceremony of Hand-fasting, lead outside.**_

_**2) The rings, and bread/wine.**_

_**3) The ruin memory, which basically means the house tattoo on the skin forever, but also not allowing the couple to hurt each other.**_

_**4) The act and bite-mark.**_

* * *

_7 days to the wedding... 0 more days until her birthday._

Today she asked for nobody to visit her, to teach her or anything really. She wanted it to be her day. Oreo slept near the fire place every night. When she woke up; she saw a green box with golden swirls and a silver bow on top. The floor was covered in light green rose petals to the balcony.

She grabbed the box and followed the path roses. It lead to Loki's room and Jane knocked on the icy glass. Loki appeared at the door giving her a hug and wishing her a happy birthday. His room was flipped like hers expect his main colors were gold and dark green.

They spent the rest of the day reading, chatting or eating. Jane open the gift. Inside was a silver crown for her to wear, while she was here.

When one of his male maids came in later. He found the pair asleep on the Princes couch. Both snuggled up for comfort. The male maid smile lightly and crept out of the room to tell the King. Once the door clicked softly, Prince Loki opened his sleepy eyes. He glanced down to his future bride, he stoked her cheek.

"Happy birthday my dear Jane" He muttered to her before summoning a blanket for the both of them.

* * *

_2 days to the wedding_

Jane had seen Asgardian healers. They arrived a day early so they came make a speedy recovery. They told the King that she'll be asleep for 24 hours as her body repairs to the best. Using rare healing stones Jane felt her energy leave her entire body. Loki stayed in the room with her. He read as Oreo set himself next to the couch.

* * *

_1 days to the wedding._

The healers told her to rest for the rest of the day. Taking their leave back to Asgard. Jane asked one of them to deliver a message to her mother. Jane was worried about the traitor in Asgard.

Servants told her the wedding is at night-time tomorrow. Then the feast for the guests, she shouldn't eat at dinner. Reasons were there own, but a big breakfast will be delivered to the newly couple.

As night approached, Jane saw Loki glow even more. She read that she needed to give him, her prized womanhood. Tonight will be her last night free. They all knew she was pure as pure as can be. Jane felt nervous.

Did she love him or not?

* * *

_The wedding day._

Her mother was there at noon, along with three soldiers and two maids. Prince Býleistr, escorted them into the bride's chambers. Once they were inside Jane came to greet her mom. She glanced at the guards and the two maids.

The helmets and armor hid their usual looks. Underneath the illusion, Jane recognized Hogan, Frandal, and her lovely brother Balder. The maids were disguised as Sif -who's in a pale white dress- and lady Zoella.

"Oh my lovely dóttir, how are you?" The queen tight to Jane.

"I been better mother, I knew it wasn't dad's idea." Jane softly said, as she motioned them to sit down.

"Janey, you don't have to do this" her mother spoke to Jane. Touching her hand lightly, in comfort.

"We can get you out of her-" Balder was interrupted by her.

"It would cause war between the realms brother. The High council despises me because of my race. Since father is his sleep. They have chosen this peace-treaty, for the casket to still be under supervision." Jane muttered to the group, "I been through worse."

Prince Býleistr entered the chambers with a knock. "Sorry to interrupt, but Asgardians the King would like to see you now."

"I'll send them out in a minute Prince Býleistr," Jane gentle voice calmed.

"We can leave-"

"No, Balder."

"But-"

"Balder, please don't do this today. Protect Asgard from the traitor, protect dad and mom and Thor. I need you to protect them for me." Jane said as the touched her brothers shoulder. "You guys should head to the King, and don't fight please."

"I love you as my daughter, your birthday gift is on the couch. Eat it quick," Frigga whispered as she lead the group towards the door.

"See you guys later," Jane whispered once the door closed again. She rushed to the couch, see a little grey bag.

The apple.

She snatched the bag, and pulled the apple out. The golden texture gleamed out, as Jane pressed the skin to her lips.

One... two... three...Crunch.

* * *

Jane was escorted down the narrow, stair case, her cast is off and wound are less serve than before. Waiting for King Laufey to escort her down the aisle. She was nervous, as well as she should be. Stupid high court for arranging the marriage. Three weeks; three entire weeks she been here and is now getting married. She waited for her 'new' King to bring her to her new husband.

She gulped a little, as the wedding was been held in front of the city. Onto on the hill, under the star. The high priest here will be untied the new couple.

Jane caught a glimpse of her brother-in-laws head down the hallway and towards the outside area. Followed by the bridesmaids (her maids; and her mothers servant maid. Which was shocking, since it was Sif in a pale blue dress acting) were coming down the aisle once they were on their respectful sides the music changed. King Laufey came behind her and led her down the aisle. Jotuns and some Asgardians stood up as the King led her to the area she was by herself. Jane's wedding dress took Loki's breath away. She was in a white spaghetti strapped dress with an interact design. The design was in green and it was tiny vines with green flowers attached at the hem and top of the dress. A dark green stash was tied neatly around her waist. Gold and silver spirals dance across the lace off the stash. Jane made it up to the alter and stepped in front of Loki and shyly smiled at him. Taking her place on the right side of him, Jane knew she was going marked on her left hand for the ruins. A set of teeth marks on one shoulders.

The silently waiting for the high priest begin his chant. Behind him was a goblet of wine and a plate of bread.

His low deep voice echoed through the crowds. "We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Princess Jane Odinsdóttir and Prince Loki Laufeyson. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of the nine realms. If we learn no more in life, let it be this.

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Groom and Bride have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing."

The Priest turns to Jane, asking "Princess Jane, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes, it is true" stated Jane.

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?" The Priest ask looking to her mother.

"She comes with me, her mother, and is accompanied by all of her family's blessings." Queen Frigga said as her head held up high. She walked towards the alter. Moving her daughters hand into the Priest hand. Her stash was removed and handed to Jane's right hand.

The Priest turned to Loki, "Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say."

Loki moves his right hand next to his future wife. He like her, was being forced into this marriage. She slightly glowed as he listen to the Priest.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember. Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly."

The Priest took the stash started to warp it around the wrists.

"Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for God is with you always. Groom, I have not the right to bind thee to Bride, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

Loki took a deep breath, "It is my wish."

The Priest then turned to Jane. "Bride, if it be your wish for Groom to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger."

Jane takes the ring from the pillow in front of her. The golden band is held in her right hand, as she places ring on Loki's left ring finger.

"Bride I have not the right to bind thee to Groom only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

"It is my wish," Jane replied. She catch Loki eyes smile a little.

"Groom, if it be your wish for Bride to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger." The Priest announced, Loki takes the ring from the pillow in front of her. The golden band with a emerald gem is held in his left hand, as he places ring on Jane's left ring finger. Giving her a small smile.

The Priest clear is throat, turn to Loki. "Repeat after me:

I, Loki Laufeyson, in the name of the spirit of realms that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Jane Odinsdóttir to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

Jane repeat the similar speech. The priest tied the knot and chant a spell. A sharp pain started to form on her left arm. She bit her lip to avoid a scream from escaping.

_'Show no pain Sister, or your enemy's will see you weak,'_ Thor voice echoed though her mind.

She can see something appear on Loki's arm as well - A dragon design with a moon behind it.

After the couple repeated what the Priest said. The Priest moves towards the chalice and bread. The blue cup was full of wine. He hands chalice to Loki saying, "May you drink your fill from the cup of love."

Loki holds chalice to Jane's lips while she sips. She takes the chalice and holds it to Loki while he sips. The chalice is then handed back to the Priest who sets it on the table. Next the Priest takes the plate of bread, giving it to the couple. Loki was feeding his new bride and Jane feeding her new husband.

"By the power vested in me by rules of the nine realms and the state of Jotunian, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you." The Priest announced as Loki lean in, gently moving his left hand up to her face. Gently stoking her cheek, he softly pressed his new wife silky lips.

* * *

**A/N: So did anybody guess that was going to happen? Uses marriage to gain the casket back... how evil am I? Odin fell to is odin-sleep... I think no sneek peek... wait... no... SNEEK PEEK.**

_Sneak peak for chapter 7:_

_They reached their new chambers (gift from Laufey) and Loki pulled Jane up into his arms cradling her to him like a babe before the door was opened and the two appointed to watch the consummation entered followed by himself with his bride. He let her down since them both of them were tied up right now. The two appointee -who were two highly respected members of the court- turned the emerald green comforter on the bed down. Moving to the couple, cutting the stash..._

**_WAIT... YOU HAVE READ WAY TO MUCH._**


	7. Chapter 7: Full of Love

**A/N: MidnightxDemon... with a wonderful warning... This Chapter is very girly _(sorry Mr.D [School teacher for English who is using this as my freedom writing] you may want to skip this chapter or go right to the end). _In other news, I had retouched up on the first 6 chapters. Adding things here or there... so you may find some new things. Thank you so much for the Favs and followers. Thank you for my sweet reviews from Kon13 (I write pretty fast), D33pendwr-ter21 (Glad you like the plot), Margaritasc (Aww, thank you (MORE SHOUT-OUTS |D)), and lastly uzuki-chan (Blame my lovely friends for giving me that Cliff-hanger at each chapter... and read and you will find out.) Traffic is over 2,000, and I had help from Nikki.**

_Two Quotes for this chapter:_

_"If you're brave enough to say goodbye, life will reward you with a new hello. ~ Paul Coehlo"_

_"Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning - Unknown" _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Full of Love**

_Previous on Serpent Flower:_

_There is four main parts to the Jotun wedding._

_1) One the stash ceremony of Hand-fasting, lead outside._

_2) The rings, and bread/wine._

_3) The ruin memory, which basically means the house tattoo on the skin forever, but also not allowing the couple to hurt each other._

_4) The act and bite-mark._

_X_

_"Shall I inform the master" The servant asked._

_"Of course, tell him our betrayer is ready on his command."_

_"Yes my Mistress."_

* * *

The wedding party was taken to the banks of the Icy River. The bride and groom had their first dance (with great difficulty from stash), toasts were offered, speeches were made, food was served, and plenty of dancing, socializing, and conversation was shared before the newlyweds left the reception for their honeymoon suite. Jane's mother left before they did to prepare the casket. She gave Jane one last motherly kiss on the forehead and told Loki to take care of her.

Jane was still in her wedding dress feeling emotion scared of the long night ahead of her. Jane was nervous, she never done this sort of thing so she was shaking a little bit. Her stomach had mass amounts of butterflies in it as Loki lead her to their new chambers. Jane sucked in her lips and kept thinking, '_It's going to be okay... your his wife now.'_

Loki noticed she looked awkward. Before they reached the suite he stopped, and face Jane. Her face was filled with worry and almost panic.

"Are you nervous?" Loki worried, moving his free hand to touch her face.

"Of course my prince," Jane whispered. She felt Loki's free arm snake her small waist. Slowly rubbing her back.

Leaning in he whispered, "You know you do not have to do this tonight."

"We will be watched my Prince" she muttered.

"I'll hide them with magic, after they help us get ready."

"Thank you, my prince."

Loki lead her down the hallway. They reached their new chambers (gift from Laufey) and Loki pulled Jane up into his arms cradling her to him like a babe before the door was opened and the two appointed to watch the consummation entered followed by himself with his bride. He let her down since them both of them were tied up right now along the wrist. The two appointee -who were two highly respected members of the court- turned the emerald green comforter on the bed down. Moving to the couple, cutting the stash.

The female appointee pulled Jane into a dressing curtain. Her wedding dress was taken off, and she was placed in a simple light gold dress. The appointee lead Jane back out to the center of the room next to Loki. Who was out of his cemorey clothes and in a robe. He moved to her to catch her lips, and waved his hands.

"Alright, they are invisible and I also sound proof the room," said Loki. He moved around Jane's body began to massage her back.

"You need to relax." He whispered heatly in her ear. His hands began to wander around her body. She relaxed a lot more as his hands began going all over her body. His hands ran over her breasts and began to rub them threw the dress. Jane bit her lips as she tried not to moan.

Loki's hands rubbed her breasts in circles. Loki knew that she wanted to cry out but she was trying hard not to.

Loki stopped his rubbing and gently whispered, "Come now my princess, relax it's not that scary I'll be gentle."

"Well uh…um…it is my first time so I'm a little scared" shutterly reply from Jane.

"You worry too much," smirked Loki, "let me do all the work…your part is screaming my lovely name."

This really annoyed Jane she really hated his arrogance but if she didn't want it to hurt. That was her biggest fear about sex for the first time.

"Like that will happen," she cheekly replied.

"I would not dream of it, but you... oh I see you scream my name... wife." Loki smirked as he came in front of her and his fingers lightly caressed her cheek. With that Loki kissed her with such passion Jane just seemed to melt into his arms.

Loki quickly pulled away and he pulled off his under-shirt, revealing his soft smooth blue-skin. He then pulled her possessively back even closer against him wrapping his arms around her he began to plant soft kisses down her neck. While he was doing that Jane lolled her head to the side for better access and Loki's hand started to remove the dress falling down to the ground, exposing her C32 breasts and her creamy body.

"Let's move this to the bed shall we," whispered Loki seductively in Jane's ear. Jane was at a loss for words so she just nodded. Loki picked up Jane bridle style and laid her on their bed and lowered his head to nuzzle her exposed breasts, reveling to him the silky softness of her skin against his cheek. Jane gasped out in surprise as Loki's hand came and grasped her breast. She let out a soft moan as began to squeeze. Her necklace dangled around neck aimlessly.

All Jane could do was tremble as Loki took the nipple that he was squeezing into his mouth and began to suckle it softly. He nibbled, bit, sucked and licked at the pillow-like flesh of her breasts and smirked against her skin when she began to squirm. Jane was panting hard now as she watched Loki suck on her like a baby would.

Jane was in so much pleasure as she felt heat gathering in her loins. The heat that had gathered in between her legs had grown into a pulsating heat and she was begging for attention. Unconsciously she thrust her hips forward in search of relief. Although Jane wasn't aware of her own actions, they sent a clear message to Loki who moved to capture her other nipple with his teeth and rapidly flick his tongue over the bud before kissing down the flat expanse of her stomach.

He stopped at her navel to let his tongue dip inside, earning a squeak from Jane accompanied by her starting to squirm.

"I knew you were ticklish my dear, now they say I have a silver tongue. Let's give it a try" said Loki as he looked up at Jane before repeating the action and hearing small giggle.

Her light mood quickly dissipated however when she felt Loki's hands come to her hips and begin to caressed the lines of her legs.

"Loki?" she said nervously, "What are you doing?"

"Relax."

Jane began to struggle feebly but Loki's firm stone-like hands on her hips held her in place.

"Shh," came the reassuring words from Loki. "Just trust me wife and I promise it will feels good."

"Alright," said Jane softly as she forced herself to relax as Loki kissed her belly before hooking a hand behind her knee and guiding it up to rest on his shoulder, bringing her most intimated area directly to his waiting mouth.

"Loki?" Jane whimpered as she felt his hot breath on her opening.

Loki let his tongue slide high along her inner thigh, licking up the moisture that was seeping out of her. She was tangy and sweet. He groaned at the delicious flavor as he let his tongue glide to her opening while reaching up to grasp her hips in both hands, holding her steady for him. Jane was now too freaked out.

She wasn't ready. She wanted out of this so she desperately wanted Loki away from between her legs, even though what he was doing to her felt incredible. She placed her hands on top of his head and tried to push him away but Loki would have none of it. If anything, it only made him more aggressive. He parted her with his silver-tongue and began to lick heated circled around her vagina.

Jane felt her whole body explode with pleasure. Her body trembled at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. She fell down on their sheets and let him have his way.

Loki dragged his tongue from her vagina to her clit which was already swollen and begging for attention. He did not disappoint as he flicked it gently before swirling slow circles around it.

Jane felt a moan rise in the back of her throat but sunk her teeth into her bottom lip before the sound could escape.

Loki looked up at her and said in a coaxing manor, "Come on Jane moan, you know your want to."

Loki then lowered his head and went back to paying attention to her clit. Jane let out a very long and low moan. The one that she had been holding since they started this.

She somehow found the strength to sit up and fist her hands in Loki's midnight hair and she had gone from trying to push him away to pulling him towards her vagina. She tried to match the rhythm of his tongue with her hips but his movements were erratic and impossible to predict. All she could do was buck wildly against his restraining hands and moan at every flick of his tongue.

The sensations were incredible to Jane. She rocked her hips against his mouth as his tongue dipped and swirled, one minute thrusting inside her and the next sucking at her hard little nub. She could feel the heat inside her intensify and knew it was only a matter of time before it became more than she could bear.

Loki focused his silver tongue's attention on her clit while he slipped a single long finger into her. Jane let out a moan that bordered on a scream. She writhed uncontrollably as Loki proceeded to thrust it in and out while his tongue still worked over her clit. She soon didn't have enough strength to support herself and lowered herself on to their mattress and spread her legs wider for him.  
The sensations were too much for Jane to take all at once. Loki's snake-like tongue on her clit and his fingers inside her. She didn't notice that he slipped another finger into her body. Loki was in so much delight in hearing Jane pant and moan.

"Oh god, Oh god, OH GOD, I think I'm gonna…" she moan as she once again found the strength to sit up but this time she reach down and entwine her fingers with Loki's dark locks, to give her some leverage.

Her last words were cut off with a very loud moan as Loki's fingers thrust into her particularly hard. Her fingers pulled painfully tight in his black hair. He gave her warning pinch on the thigh. Jane, however couldn't force herself to loosen her grip. She was trying desperately to make herself sit up as she teetered on the edge of her orgasm.

"Relax my Jane," Loki whispered looking up from between her legs, his voice as hot and liquid as her insides felt. Jane couldn't help but let go, time seemed to go in slow motion as she let go and fell on to his bed as Loki shoved another finger into her.

He let his free hand sneak its way wander again over her abdomen where his fingers were sliding beneath her skin. When he felt his digits slide deep into her, Loki pressed down on her gently, forcing her walls to contract around the invading fingers further.

Jane arched her hips clear off the bed and let out a piercing scream as she succumbed to the pleasure. Her head twisted and turned in every direction. An expression of shock and wonder graced her features as she shivered due to this amazing feeling as if she couldn't quite believe that it was possible to feel this good. Loki smirked against her as he heard her coming so close to her first orgasm. He continued swirl his tongue over Janes' swollen clit and press his hand down on her abdomen. Her deafening screams of pleasure were by far the most wonderful sounds he had heard in his life none of the other sluts he had banged before her had ever made those sounds. He felt her inner muscles clamp down on his fingers with a vice-like grip and groaned at the erotic feeling of being squeezed so tightly. Warm fluid flooded from her vagina and seeped out around Loki's fingers. Despite his best attempts to lick up the delicious droplets, she soon had coated Loki's hand and her thighs as well as some of the sheets with her cum.

Jane felt the heat of passion that had coiled so tightly in her stomach explode as her husband's hand pressed her against his fingers. The waves of pleasure that followed were so intense and consumed her so completely that for a moment, everything else around her evaporated into nothingness and it was just her riding wave after wave of pleasure in total delicious darkness. It was only after her convulsions has subsided did she feel the rawness in her throat that betrayed the screams she had just let out.

Jane raised her head so she was met with Loki's icy emeralds eyes peeking at her from between her legs as he lapped up the last of her juices that had run down her thigh. He wore the smug smile of triumph, obviously very pleased with himself for driving her to heights of pleasure that Jane had never ever felt before.

Loki gave a final lick and raised his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his forearm before crawling over to her and hovering above her with an arrogant smirk.

"You look so sexy my dear Jane," Loki whispered. Loki then bent down and whispered heatly on her ear, "Let's get down to business,"

Jane knew what that meant; she began to get nervous everyone had told her that losing her virginity was going to be very painful. Loki noticed this and knew that when dealing with a virgin was to reassure her that everything was okay. So he began to run a hand threw her hair as he said sensually.

"Don't worry so much wife. I'll take this slow. And besides," he said, a sly smile crossing his lips "If you can handle three of my fingers, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I had that many in me?" Stated Jane; not able to believe it since she was small. Loki laughed at that sheer innocent she possessed concerning sex.

"Yes you did, my dear. Now, are you ready for me sweet Jane?"

"I'm ready." She whispered breathlessly, she was a little annoyed that she had not sounded more confident to her prince. Loki sensed her anxiety, took his hands and intertwine his fingers with hers.

Loki began moaning with each thrust he took he buried him to the hilt and moved to her left shoulder. There he opened his mouth, sinking his icy cold teeth into her soft skin. A warm dribble blood move down her shoulder. Loki didn't move from his place, as he started go a little faster and uneven. He felt her coming soon and him as well.

With one more final hard trust Loki felt himself release his icy seed into her womb. He also felt Jane release slightly after him. Both were panting pretty hard and Jane was just plan worn out. Loki slowly finished thrusting after a minute or so. He could have gone a few more rounds but he didn't feel like pushing Jane. So he just pulled out of her and laid next to his wife.

She had been utterly exhausted once it was over, both emotionally and physically, and though Loki could have very well gone for two more rounds, his new mate instincts told him that she needed her rest. He warped his arms around her. Allowing her no space to move away from him, though, and had curled his long body around hers in a protective way, keeping her securely tethered to his chest with one long, inhumanly strong arm. Jane had been asleep within moments.

He moved his hands across the room, and watch the attendees leave. No doubt to tell his father.

_'It's for the casket... she may be your wife... your mate... She only doing this for peace... she may not even love you.'_ He thought watching his new wife, '_who could love a monster?'_

* * *

**Asgard: Deep on the Forest.**

"Amora the Enchantress, is our betrayer reported back."

"Yes, he said the Queen is back and preparing the casket to leave the vault." The silk-like voice of Amora watched the shadow move around her. Her eyes were almost white, instead of her leafy green. A golden collar held a blue gem in the middle.

"We will attack as it's heading to the Bifrost... but make it look natural."

"Of course Master."

* * *

**A/N #2: Aww, I gave myself feelings to Loki at the end... I'll try and post a new chapter Friday... depending on the reviews and what I am doing.**

_Sneak Peek for chapter 7:_

_The Queen watched the Casket of Winters be taken out of the palace Weapon Vault and heavy guarded. The crimson knights walked down the pathway and towards the Bifrost Bridge. She watch it be carried, and the sea wave hit the soldiers... The weapon freezing the water before it touched the soldiers. The Guards entered the dome and with a quick flash it was back at Jotunheim. _


End file.
